Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown
by Fudogg
Summary: Rose has discovered that she has a family, but will they accept her? To make matters worse, the recipes are still lost. Final story in the Chinatown Dragon trilogy. I don't own Three Delivery or American Dragon: Jake Long.
1. Chapter 1

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter One:

"I have a family?" Rose asked. Much to her surprise, Rose had found out that not only had the council decided to show her mercy, but that she also had a family.

"Yes." Kulde repeated.

"They have been living in New York the entire time." Andam added. "Right under your nose…"

"Where?" Rose asked.

"On Riverside Drive…" Kulde answered. "Their address is 1941. You should be able to find it."

Rose, who had been simply shocked to find out that her parents were still alive, was now beside herself with joy. "Thank you, councilors!" she exclaimed. "I promise to you that I will earn the kindness you have shown me."

As they watched the former hunter and Jake leave the temple, both Andam and Kulde grinned slightly. "Don't mention it, Huntsgirl…" Andam spoke. "Don't mention it…"

"You didn't tell her?" Sun asked as she walked over to them. "Why? I would think that she has the right to know."

"Of course we didn't tell her, Dragon Park." Andam said. "This way, the Huntsgirl will be dealt with and we will not have to waste any space in our prison."

"That is what you're planning?" Sun gasped. "You can't do that! She's just a child! Not only that, but she wishes to reform! Jake believes in her, so why shouldn't we?"

"Dragon Park…" Andam scolded. "What gives you the idea that you have a say in our decisions?"

"There is no reform for a slayer." Kulde added. "You put too much faith in a boy you have just met. He may be a powerful dragon, but he is still the student. She will deceive him. We are going to prevent that from happening."

&*%

Back at the Hudson Hotel, Mei Hua was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea when she heard the door open. Seconds later, she could see Sue, Sid and Tobey. All three of them had several bruises and looked exhausted. "What happened?" Nana asked. "Kong Li?"

"You can say that again, Nana." Sid said.

"He tried to use the Heyjure Recipe to summon all of the recipes…" Sue informed her Nana.

"And then he was controlling this big and beefy dragon!" Tobey exclaimed, finishing the run through. "It was so cool, and yet so scary!"

"Did you get the recipes?"

"No, Nana." Sue answered. "They are still scattered all over New York. I don't know if we will ever find them."

"Sue, don't you remember?" Tobey smiled at her. "That Huntsgirl girl is going to help us find them." As he spoke, he sat down in the nearest chair, put his arms behind his head and put his feat up. "And with Kong Loser gone, I think it will be much easier to find them."

&*%

Sliding steel doors slid open as Huntsboy walked into the main headquarters of the Huntslair. The new Huntsmistress was surrounded by several other hunters, who must have been congratulating her. The Huntsmistress caught sight of Huntsboy and slowly managed to break away from her subordinates and walked over to Huntsboy.

"Well done, my apprentice." Huntsmistress commended as Huntsboy knelt in respect. "I will have a team of hunters go out to retrieve his body tomorrow morning. And what of the Huntsgirl?"

"I could find no sign of her." Huntsboy answered, still kneeling. "I had only found Huntsmaster when I contacted you. My mistress, I think that she may be deceased as well." As Huntsboy said this, hope flashed through his eyes.

"Patience, Huntsboy…" If the Huntsmistress caught Huntsboy's hopeful look when he told her about Huntsgirl possibly being dead, she didn't care. "We shall not give up hope on Huntsgirl. Whoever defeated the Huntsmaster could be holding her hostage…"

And what Huntsmistress said next made the Huntsboy's heart sink. "You shall go out first thing in the morning and look for her."

"But—I—Of course, Huntsmistress." Hunysboy rose and bowed before turning around and leaving.

&*%

As soon as Huntsboy reached the door of his room, he pounded his fist against it and gave a quiet growl. Thinking he had gotten his anger out of his system, he opened the door and walked over to his bed, only to have the rage return. With a roar, Huntsboy rammed his boot into the side of his bed. He did not want to go out and look for Huntsgirl. He hated that girl and wished for nothing more than her meeting a slow and painful demise!

Trying to calm down, Huntsboy sat on his bed. After a moment, he stood up and reached toward his belt and pulled out his tracking device that he had used to find the Huntsmaster's body. Sliding it open, Huntsboy typed in "Huntsgirl" and waited as the machine started to search.

As soon as the search had ended, Huntsboy could see a red blinking dot somewhere near Riverside Drive. Huntsboy suddenly grinned from behind his mask. Oh, he would find her alright…

Setting the tracking device on the nightstand next to his bed, Huntsboy spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow, Huntsgirl."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: What do you think? Please review! Basically, I decided to have the councilors still not trust her is because I decided that it would be OOC to have otherwise.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Two:

The only light in the sky was a small sliver of moon, and because of this, no one could see as a rather large red dragon soared from above the streets.

Jake swooped down and landed in a dark alley, allowing Rose to slide off his back. "Jake…" she spoke. "Perhaps you should stay here…" Jake could tell that she was nervous.

"And not meet my lady's parents?" Jake said, mock hurt in his tone. "I can't let that happen."

"Well then…" Rose smiled at him. She couldn't help it. "I think it would be best if you don't meet them as a dragon."

"But then what are you going to tell them?" Jake asked.

"I haven't really thought of that." Rose told him. "I mean, surely they must think that the kidnappers must have killer me. Or…" A thought suddenly entered Rose's mind. The thought was so horrible that it almost made her want to cry. "Or…they forgot all about me…"

"Rose…." Jake turned to her. "They would never forget about you. How could you think that? Losing a child has got to be the hardest thing on a parent. I know they'll be happy to see you."

Rose turned around and gave Jake a thankful look. Jake nodded and reverted to his human form. "Let's go meet your folks."

Jake then joined Rose's side, and together they turned around the corner. Rose then took the lead and walked up the steps. "Well…" she said. "This is the address they gave me."

But before Rose could even knock, the door swung open and Rose gasped as she saw a girl of about thirteen standing in front of her. The girl wore a dark blue blouse and skirt, a black leather jacket and black cowboy boots. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Rose was absolutely shocked. This girl looked just like her.

"I'll be home soon, Mom!" the girl shouted back inside before turning her head around. As soon as the girl saw Rose, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Rose's uniform.

The next thing Rose knew, there was a flash of blue light and the girl transformed into a dark blue dragon, a little bit bigger than Jake. Before Rose could react, the dragon's claws reached out and grabbed Rose by her collar and pulled her inside. Jake immediately saw this, and tried to rush to help, but the blue dragon's tail slammed the door shut, locking Jake outside.

The dragon released one of her clawed hands from Rose, but forced her against the wall with the claws still holding her. The next thing Rose knew, the free clawed hand was now wrapping around her throat.

"Well, well, well…" The dragon growled. "A Huntsclan member has stepped onto my territory. I guess that means that the slayer has just become the slain…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. To be honest, I don't really care. The next chapter will be longer. If you read this, PLEASE just leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Three:

Jake was too late to stop the door from closing in his face. Jake was forced to pound on the door, but nothing happened. Starting to panic, Jake pounded harder on the door for a couple of seconds. But suddenly, his eyes widened. _Yo fool, why don't you just use your dragon powers? _Jake didn't think about that, as he didn't want to reveal himself as a dragon to normal humans. It had taken him a moment to fully realize that the girl was a dragon.

Taking a step back, Jake called out: "Dragon up!" A moment later, the American Dragon was hovering in the air. Slamming his tail against the door, which shattered to splinters, Jake sped in, finding Rose being pinned to the wall by the girl. With a growl, Jake slammed into the girl, and both dragons slammed against the floor as Rose dropped to her feet.

The female dragon rolled over onto her back and tried to fight back, but ceased her struggling when a female voice called out from upstairs: "Jessie, what is going on down there?"

A moment later, two adults walked down the stairs. The woman had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a worried look on her face. The man had the same worried look on his face, a green sweater and hair that kind of reminded Jake of his father's hair.

Both dragons got up and reverted to their human forms. "Mom! Dad!" Jessie exclaimed. "There is a slayer here!" To prove her point, the young dragon made her tail appear again and shot it at Rose, wrapping it around her wrist and forcing her into the sight of her parents.

Unfortunately for her, Jessie did not get the reaction she had hoped for. The stern looks faded from her parent's faces when they saw the hunter. "Rose?" they both asked.

Jessie was shocked enough by this, but what shocked her even more was the sight of her parents rushing over to the hunter and embracing her. And even more shocking, the hunter returned the hug. Jessie was so shocked that she released the hunter and stepped back, so that Jake could tap her shoulder. "Yo, you know that girl you tried to kill?" Jake smiled. "That would be your sister."

Shocked, Jessie continued to watch as her parents and the hunter parted. "Rose…" Her mother smiled. "We thought we'd never see you again. Those savage hunters never hurt you, did they?"

"No." Rose replied. She appeared to be fighting the urge to cry. "They told me you were dead."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie finally found her voice. "What are all of you talking about? I don't have a sister, let alone one who is Huntsclan!"

"Jessie…" her mother replied. "You do. You do have a sister. But because she was born with that birthmark, she was taken away from us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessie gritted her teeth. Everyone in the room could tell that she was trying not to get angry.

"I have an idea!" Rose and Jessie's mother said, paying no attention to Jessie's question. "Why don't we all sit down and get caught up?" As she spoke, her husband walked over to the other side of the room and turned on a lamp, making it so that Jake and Rose could see a couch and other furniture.

Jessie watched as her parents, the hunter and the red dragon walked over to the couch and sat down, Jake reverting to his human form before sitting. Fuming, Jessie walked over to the couch and sat down. "I refuse to believe that this Huntsclan scum is my sister!" she announced.

With this declaration, Jessie smiled as she saw the hunter's face pale, but her smiled faded when she realized that her parents were frowning at her. Her mother turned around and walked upstairs. After a couple of uncomfortable silence, her mother returned holding two sheets of paper. She stopped in front of Jessie and handed her one. "Here is your birth certificate. And here…is your sister's."

Rose peered over and looked down at the piece of paper that Jessie was staring in shock at, but before she could see, her sister lowered it and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Jessie demanded. "I think that I had the right to know that I have a sister that is an evil dragon slaying ninja she-witch!"

"Jessie…" her mother spoke. "Please listen to us. We were going to tell you when we thought you were old enough. But then we found out that you were a dragon. We knew then who had taken her and that it would be best if you never found out."

"So, she's a dragon?" Jake asked. "So, does that mean that Rose is a dragon as well?"

"If she hasn't shown any signs of powers…" Rose and Jessie's mother continued. "Then no, she isn't. She does have dragon blood, though."

"Why didn't you know it was the Huntsclan that had taken me?" Rose asked, looking up again. "If you're all dragons, that is?"

"We're not." Rose and Jessie's mother explained. "It skipped my generation and I grew up without knowing and marrying a regular human. I remember it like it was yesterday: Jessie was six years old and I was driving her home from school. And then…she just sprouts wings! It scared me half to death. The second I got home, I called my mother. She told me that she knew that it could have happened because she has the blood of a dragon in her. I found out that day that my mother was a dragon, I was not and that she never told me because she was ashamed that I didn't have powers. All those business trips she went on were to the Island of Draco, wherever that is…"

"We were just there." Rose said. "The Dragon Council told me about you."

"How did you get on their good side?" Jessie spat. "I'm surprised they didn't lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Jessie!" her mother scorned.

"No, it's okay." Rose replied. "It's okay. I deserve whatever hostility I receive. It's kind of a long story. I attend Millard Fillmore, as does Jake. I first met him when he bumped into me while he was on his skateboard. I could tell right away that he was crushing on me, and after awhile, I found out just how sweet he was, and I finally agreed to go out with him. After our first date, I was completely oblivious to the fact that he knew that I was in the Huntsclan. I didn't find out that he was a dragon until I was captured and he let me go instead of turning me over to the Council. I don't want to hurt Jake. I've turned my back on the Huntsclan and I want to make up for the bad things that I've done."

"It's true." Jake vouched for the hunter. "Just last night, she helped me take on the Dark Dragon."

Jessie rolled her eyes. Her parents could not be buying her story, could they? And she couldn't believe the American Dragon was sticking up for her. What a traitor to the species of dragons!

"Well Rose, it seems like a lot has happened in the past few days." Rose and Jessie's mother stood up. "And it is getting late. Jessie, you can go to your movie now. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are. Rose, I'll show you to your new room."

"Oh no." Jessie cut in. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here. I'm going to make sure that this lying slayer doesn't kill us all while we sleep."

&*%

Rose and Jessie's mother opened a door and turned on the light before guiding Rose inside. "This is the guest room, although we have never had a guest before. Now it is your room."

Rose smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tomorrow we'll go to the store and get you some new clothes." Her mother promised as she pulled open the closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "For tonight, you can have these." She set them down on the bed. "Rose, we're so glad to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back, Mom." Rose replied. "And I'm not going anywhere this time."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, please review. Sue, Sid and Tobey will be back in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Four:

Early the next morning, Tobey was lying on the bed in his room, playing with Sid's PSP. "No! No! Jump! No!" Tobey exclaimed with frustration as his playable character was burned to a crisp by a monster. "No! Why is this game so hard?"

Just then, the hotel room door opened and Sid stepped in. He walked over to a chair and pulled off his biking jacket. As Sid put it on, he eyed Tobey. "Tobey…" he asked. "Are you playing with my PSP?"

"No!" Tobey blurted out, not even trying to hide the game.

Sid smiled. "Tobey, when we're done with our search, you're going down."

"What?" Tobey lowered the game. "We're going out to search? Why can't we have a day off? Kong Li's gone!"

"Tobey, grow up." Sid started to walk toward the door. "Kong Li may be gone, but the recipes are still out there and they can still be dangerous in the hands of the most innocent of people."

"What about Jake and the Huntsgirl?" Tobey sat up. "They offered to help us!"

"You just want them to help so that the mission will be quicker." Sid turned around. "And I thought you didn't even like Rose!"

"What? No!" Tobey got up and grabbed his biking jacket. "I'm just all for granting her wish of a chance to redeem herself."

"Whatever, Tobey." Sid opened the door and stepped out. "Come on. We're leaving. Besides, Rose was arrested and Sue doesn't want to involve Jake anymore."

"Just a second, Sid." Tobey said. "I'm just going to make sure that I put this back in your suitcase." As soon as Sid had closed the door, Tobey turned around and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Flipping the phone open, Tobey started to dial Jake's cell phone number…

&*%

The car of Rose and Jessie's Mother pulled up right in front of the house. Rose, who had a single bag of new clothes, took off her seat belt and opened the door to the car. However, when she stepped out, she saw Jake standing on the porch. Closing the door of the car, Rose walked over to Jake. "Hey there, Dragon Boy." She smiled. "What's going on?"

"They called." Jake said simply. "They want us to help them find some recipes."

"Okay Jake, just give me a second!" Rose smiled as she opened the door and disappeared inside the house. Jake sighed to himself as he waited. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to go chasing after pieces of paper when he had other duties. But Rose took it as an opportunity to make up for her crimes she committed as the Huntsgirl. And because of that, Jake knew he couldn't refuse.

The door opened once more, and Rose stepped out. Jake gaped in surprise as he saw her. Her hair was up in a braid as usual, but she now wore a dark purple shirt and pants with a black leather jacket, black gloves, and black high-healed boots. In her hands was her Huntsclan uniform.

"Where did you get that?" Jake asked.

"I just got it today." Rose replied as she tossed her uniform to the ground. "Jake, I need you to destroy that. It has a tracking device in it. If the Huntsclan wanted to find me, they could."

"Yo, say no more!" Jake boasted as he transformed into his dragon form. Hovering lightly in the air, Jake allowed Rose to jump onto his back before blasting the last tie Rose had to the Huntsclan with a fireball, setting it aflame. With that done, Jake took off into the air.

&*%

Somewhere near Rose's new home, Sue, Sid and Tobey stood on the roof of a building. "Okay, let's start looking." Sue said.

"Sue, wait!" Tobey exclaimed. "I mean, why can't we just enjoy the fresh air for a couple more minutes?"

"Tobey, what did you do?" Sid asked, turning to his friend.

"Yo!" a voice suddenly called out. All three kids turned around to see a red dragon landing on the roof. As the dragon landed, Rose jumped off. "We're here." Jake said.

"You called them?" Sue turned toward Tobey with an annoyed look on her face. "I thought Sid told you that I don't want them to help us!"

"You don't want our help?" Jake asked from behind her.

Sue sighed as she turned to face the new arrivals. "It doesn't matter." She told them. "Since you're here, you can help us. You'll take this building, and we'll take that one. We'll end up searching as many buildings as we can."

"Yo, we're on it!" Jake declared. Sue nodded before she rejoined her brother and friend; the three started running toward the edge of the building before they leapt off the ledge and landed on the next door building.

"Yo, how did they do that?" Jake pondered.

"I can do that…" Rose muttered. "Come on Jake, we should start looking."

Rose and Jake searched the entire surface of the roof, but could find not a single piece of magical paper. Just when Rose started to lose hope that she would find a recipe on this building, Rose looked over the edge of the building and saw the glowing magic recipe bent over the railing, flowing in the wind.

"Jake!" Rose called as she tried to reach for it. "I found a recipe!"

But before Rose could grab the recipe, a Huntsclan uniform clad person jumped out of the window and jumped up, flipping over Rose. Rose turned around to face the hunter. "Hello Huntsgirl…" Huntsboy grinned from behind his mask. "Or should I call you #05?"

"#92?" Rose asked, unsure if the person in front of her was the person she thought it was.

"It's Huntsboy now." Huntsboy stated proudly. "You know, because of you, I was in the academy for eight years. Eight…LONG…years, all while you had all the glory of being the Huntsmaster's apprentice. The Huntsmaster's dead, by the way…"

"Neither of those are my fault…" Rose responded.

"Uh-huh…" Huntsboy looked away from Rose and noticed the red dragon standing not far away. "Oh…" Huntsboy chuckled. "You didn't…Did you turn into a traitor? Oh, that's just perfect! Did you?"

"The Huntsman abandoned me…" Rose growled. "Not to mention that I fell in love with a dragon…So yeah, I kind of did."

"Oh, that's just perfect!" Huntsboy repeated. "Because that means that my ego will be healed…when I end your life!" Huntsboy then charged at Rose. Although Rose was prepared for an attack, she wasn't prepared for one with such brutal force. The attack threw Rose feet and from the building. Rose hit the railing of the fire escape and was lefty dangling from it as Huntsboy jumped down onto it. The recipe then caught his attention, as he saw Rose trying to grab onto it, even as she was grabbing onto the fire escape for her life.

"What is this?" Huntsboy bent down and snagged the recipe before Rose could grasp it. "The Heyjure Recipe? What would you want with that?" he continued to taunt her as he put his boot onto one of her hands and started to press down on it. Rose gritted her teeth and let go, now dangling from only one hand. Huntsboy started to chuckle evilly as he prepared to step on her other hand, but before he could, Jake rammed into the hunter, grabbing him in his claws and taking him above the streets.

Huntsboy struggled fiercely in Jake's grip, and was able to make a precise kick to Jake's shin. With Jake distracted, Huntsboy scrambled out of his claws and jumped onto his back before jumping back to the building.

But by that time, Rose had gotten hold of the fire escape and launched herself up, shooting up toward the building and Huntsboy. Rose slammed into her enemy, sending them smashing against the roof. Huntsboy reacted quickly and delivered a punch to Rose's jaw. As Rose jumped up, Huntsboy forced himself up to his feet and started to attack…

&*%

On the next door building, Tobey got up onto his feet after scrounging for any sign of a recipe, only to catch the sight of Rose and Jake's fight. "What are they doing?" Tobey asked.

"Tobey…" Sid started, but he to looked up and saw what was going on. "Sue, something is going on with those two."

"I don't want to know…" Sue replied from behind them.

"No, I mean it looks like they're in trouble." Sid corrected himself.

&*%

Huntsboy had managed to incapacitate Jake and also was managing to dodge all of Rose's attacks, and he even managed to deliver several blows. "I've been practicing…" Huntsboy stated as he jumped up and delivered a hard kick to her gut. The blow sent Rose flying backwards where she slammed against the roof, clutching her side.

Grinning, Huntsboy turned around and bent over to pick up the recipe. However, as he stood up, he was slammed into by Sue, who had arrived with Sid and Tobey. Huntsboy was slammed against the roof as Sue grabbed the recipe.

Huntsboy growled and as he slowly stood up, he reached to his belt and pulled out a bola rope. Throwing it at the girl, the balls on the end wrapped around her, making her fall to the ground as Huntsboy flipped over to the recipe and grabbed it. "Thanks a lot, girlie…" he taunted as he started to run toward the edge of the building, only to have Sid and Tobey jump in front of him.

"You're not getting away, punk!" Tobey declared.

"Watch me!" Huntsboy scoffed as he ran up and not only evaded Sid and Tobey's attacks, but also managed to jump over them. Sid and Tobey had only turned around when Huntsboy jumped over to the other building and took off running.

"Aw man, he got away with the recipe!" Tobey said.

"Does it look like I don't know that, Tobey?" Sid snapped as he rushed over to his younger sister and pulled the ropes away from her. "Are you okay, Sue?" he asked as he helped her.

"I'm fine." Sue told him. "We should check on them." Sue then walked over to Rose as the ex-hunter rolled over onto her side with a groan. "Rose, give me your hand."

Gritting her teeth, Rose took Sue's hand was pulled to her feet. As soon as Rose was up, she returned her hand to her side and went over to Jake as quickly as she could. "Is he okay?" Sue asked as Rose rolled him over onto his back. "What happened?"

"He got flicked behind the left ear." Rose answered with a small amount of pain in her voice. "That's a dragon's weak spot. He'll be okay. It wasn't strong enough to finish him. Jake, come on! Please wake up!" She began to shake him.

Finally, Jake groaned and opened his eyes. Relieved, Rose pulled him up a wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?" Jake asked.

"Huntsboy got away with the recipe." Rose said, looking back towards Sue, Sid and Tobey. "He got away with the Heyjure Recipe."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Five:

The doors to the main headquarters in the Huntslair opened and Huntsboy walked in. He immediately saw the Huntsmistress and walked over to her. The Huntsmistress was facing two soldiers and she appeared to be yelling at them. As soon as she had finished yelling at them, the two soldiers saluted her. By this time, Huntsboy was right behind her; taking out the recipe from his person, he kneeled in respect.

"Aw, you have returned." Huntsmistress turned around to face him. "And have you found Huntsgirl?"

"Yes, Huntsmistress…" Huntsboy rose. "It appears that she has betrayed the Huntsclan. While we fought, she said that she had fallen in love with a dragon. She was looking for this." He handed her the recipe. "Perhaps we can use it to lure her here, my mistress?"

"Excellent idea, my apprentice!" Huntsmistress commended him. "In the mean time, I will tell the clan that she is the one who murdered the Huntsmaster. I will tell them that she murdered him so that she could get out. And once we have finally captured her, I want you to be the one to execute her."

Huntsboy's eyes widened with joy, but he tried to hide it. Bowing, he spoke: "It will be an honor, mistress." Turning around, Huntsboy left the headquarters and returned to his room. Closing the door behind him, Huntsboy walked over to his bed and sat down. Finally, he would make her pay…

&*%

_Eight years prior, #92had just been released from his class and was now studying in his room. He was just about to turn the page of his textbook when the door slammed open and the Huntsclan Drill Instructor stormed in. The Huntsclan Drill Instructor was a very skinny lady, and her dragon skull helmet looked like it was too big for her. "NUMBER 92!" She boomed. "YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE ARENA!"_

_#92 closed the book and got up from his seat before following the drill instructor out, through the halls and finally into a room where the Huntsman was standing. "KNEEL BEFORE YOUR HUNTSMASTER!" The Drill Instructor boomed, and #92 obeyed._

"_Rise, #92…" The Huntsman spoke. "#92, I am currently looking for an apprentice to help me out in the field. You should be proud to know that I am considering you for that job. I am looking for the two best students at this school, and looking at your papers, I have decided that you are one of those two. The other has also done quite well in her classes and is also a very skilled fighter. #92, I'm only going to ask you this once: do you want to be my apprentice?"_

"_Yes, Huntsmaster." #92 didn't even need to think about his answer._

"_Very well…" The Huntsman said. "Take him to the training area for his tests."_

_#92 was led out of the room and down some more halls before he finally arrived at the testing area. He was placed in front of several posters of magical creatures that were being held up by sticks. A hunter approached #92 with a box filled with several weapons. The hunter pulled out what appeared to be two bracelets and slid them onto #92's wrists. The hunter then pulled out a glowing green, serrated dagger and placed it into his belt, as well as a pair of glowing numchucks. _

"_YOU MAY USE THESE WEAPONS TO DESTROY THE CARDBOARD CREATURES IN FRONT OF YOU!" The drill instructor roared. "BEGIN!"_

_#92 immediately raised his arms as two glowing green blades protruded. With a battle cry, #92 rushed up and jumped into the air, slicing off the cardboard head of a leprechaun with the green blades. #92 dropped to the ground and pulled out the dagger before throwing it into the chest of a dragon. He then rolled across the floor, pulling out the numchucks in the process. Jumping up, #92 wrapped the chain of the chucks around the neck of a unicorn, pulling the chains tight and the stepping back, ripping the cardboard head off. Finally, #92 jumped into the air and landed right behind a cardboard goblin. The next thing any hunter in the room knew, there was a glowing green blade sticking out of its cardboard neck._

"_Very well done…" The drill instructor said, no longer in her earsplitting tone. "Since you have already made a potion that is poisonous to a dragon, your next test will be your final one. You shall fight an opponent in the arena."_

_#92 was led to the arena, where he could see the entire population of the academy in the bleachers. He could also see the Huntsman approaching him. "Well done…" he said simply. "Now, you are to fight your opponent. #05!"_

_Sliding doors slid open and a young girl, about a year younger than #92 flipped into the room. She wore the same trainee uniform and also had blue eyes and rather long blonde hair which was up in a braid. #92 almost laughed. He would not let some younger trainee defeat him._

"_You two will battle each other until one of you is victorious." The Huntsman declared, not as loud as the drill instructor, but still loud enough for the students to hear. "BEGIN!"_

_#92 took off in a run at #05 and jumped in the air, trying to deliver a kick to her face. #05 on the other hand, back flipped away from the potential blow before jumping at him, her foot extended for a kick. #92 caught her foot, but #05 twirled in midair and managed to free herself; as she landed, she delivered a kick to his chest._

_#92 was slammed against the dirt, and although the air was knocked out of him, he managed to look up to see #05 flipping toward him. #92 managed to push himself up and he flipped backwards, missing the attack from his opponent. _

_#92 was becoming tired of this. The fight had been going on for too long for a trainee of her age. With a battle cry, #92 ran at his opponent and tried to punch her, but #05 grabbed onto his hand, holding him in place. As #92 tried to free his hand, #05 jumped up and kicked him in the chest again._

_#92 was once again thrown to the ground, but this time #05 was on him, holding him down on the ground before he could get up. As he stared up at her smug, victorious smile, #92 struggled desperately to get her off of him, but it was too late._

_The Huntsman approached them and pulled #05 off of him. "Well done, my apprentice…" he told her._

_#92 slowly got to his feet and watched with horror as the Huntsman led her away. Growling, #92 turned and faced the drill instructor, who shook her head shamefully. As #92 stormed down the arena, he looked up at all of the trainees in the bleachers, and to his horror, they were all laughing. Laughing at him…Even #79, his closest friend, was laughing at him when #92 caught sight of him sitting atop the bleachers._

_Growling with rage, #92 stormed out the door, the doors sliding shut as he disappeared._

&*%

Back on his bed, Huntsboy smiled as the memory ended. Huntsgirl was going to pay with her life for making a fool out of him…

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Just a little background on Huntsboy. Now you know why he hates Rose. Please review if you read the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Six:

Jessie and her parents were sitting in the living room having dinner together when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it…" Jessie's mother stood up and walked over to the door, only to gasp as she opened it. Standing in front of her was Sue, who was helping Rose, who had several bruises as well as her hand over her side. "Rose, what happened?" her mother asked as Jessie walked over to see the sight.

"I…I ran into an old friend from the Huntsclan Academy." Rose muttered as Sue helped her inside.

"You know him?!" Sue asked as she helped Rose sit down.

"I fought him eight years ago in the academy for the opportunity to be the Huntsman's apprentice." Rose told her. "Let's just say he didn't take the outcome very well. He's been training hard."

Jessie stifled a laugh. "You mean the big, bad Huntsman's apprentice got taken down?" she mocked. "Oh, boo-hoo…"

"Jessie!" her mother scorned before turning her attention back to her other daughter. "Rose, are you going to be alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I…I just want to lie down."

"Okay…" her mother said. "Jessie, I'm not asking you, I am telling you. Help your sister up to her room."

"But Mom…"

"Now, Jessie."

Groaning, Jessie reluctantly gave in. As Jessie pulled Rose to her feet and started to help her up the stairs, Jessie and Rose's Mom turned to Sue. "Thank you…"

"Sue." Sue replied. "And don't mention it. It's our fault anyway. My friend called her and told her that we needed her help when we didn't. I should go and get back to my brother and friend."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No." Sue replied. "I have my bike. Trust me, if I didn't have my bike, Rose and I wouldn't have gotten back here for another hour or two."

&*%

Sue closed the door of the house, walked down the steps and grabbed her bike. Getting on, Sue rode down the street for a couple moments before she noticed something. Was it just her, or was it getting really dark outside?

Turning her head, she gasped as she saw a dark object starting to cover the sun. "Oh no…" Sue said to herself as she came to an abrupt halt on her bike. Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed Sid's number.

"Hello?" Sid picked up.

"Sid, you and Tobey need to meet up with me!" Sue exclaimed. "It's happening again!"

"What's happening again, mei-mei?"

"Someone is using the Heyjure Recipe!"

&*%

Jessie had just entered the kitchen after taking her sister up to her room. Jessie stopped at the sink and started to wash her hands when she looked out the window and saw how dark it was. "What the…?" Jessie wondered to herself as a flash of lightning appeared in the sky. "What is going on?"

Turning around, Jessie rushed over to the front door, opened it and stepped out into the dark day. "Jessie, what are you doing?" the voice of her mother called her back in.

"Mom, do you see what's going on?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I see it and it's strange."

"Mom, something's going on." Jessie said. "I'm going to go check it out. I'll be back soon. Dragon up!" A bright light consumed Jessie and the dark blue dragon shot into the air.

"Jessie!" her mother called, but she knew that she couldn't hear her. "Just be careful…"

&*%

Meanwhile, at Sun Park's apartment, Jake and Sun were both sitting in meditative positions as Sun spoke calmly. "Physical strength will fade as you grow older, but inner strength will never…" Sun stopped as there was another clash of lightning. "This is certainly odd weather…"

Jake got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Sun, who was looking out the window. "I've never seen weather like this…" Sun told Jake.

Jake however, widened his eyes as he saw what was going on. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"Sun, we have a dragon emergency!" Jake explained. "It's the Huntsclan!"

"Fine…" Sun transformed into her dragon form. "Tell me what happened on the way there…"

Jake nodded, and with his signature call of "Dragon Up!", he transformed into his dragon form and they both flew out the window.

&*%

In Central Park, Huntsboy stood over a rather large cauldron, which he had used to just cook the recipe. "It's been long enough!" Huntsboy declared. "I cooked the damn recipe over twenty minutes ago! She should be here by now!"

"Patience Huntsboy…" Huntsmistress told him. "She knows we have it. If she wants it that bad, she'll be here…" As soon as she had finished speaking, a large fireball hit the ground right in-between the two. While Huntsboy managed to dodge the attack, Huntsmistress was sent hurtling through the air. She slammed hard against the grass, but was able to jump back up to her feet. "DESTROY THE DRAGON!" she roared as she pulled out her staff and pointed it at the dark blue dragon.

The squad of five hunters that were with the two pulled out their staffs and charged at the dragon that was hovering above them; two of the hunters jumped up to attack her, but Jessie managed to blast one with fire while her tail wrapped around the other's ankle. As the fire-blasted hunter hit the ground, Jessie pulled her tail back and threw the other one toward the three other hunters. The hunter slammed into the rest of the squad and they all went down.

Jessie then caught sight of the Huntsmistress, but before she could attack, she felt someone slamming against her back. Turning her head and looking up, she could see the Huntsboy raising his staff, aiming so he could slam it down behind her left ear. Panicking, Jessie jerked up, throwing Huntsboy from her back. As he fell, Huntsboy grabbed onto her tail, yanking on it and causing Jessie to crash to the ground with him.

Jessie moaned, but nonetheless got to her feet and tried to turn to fight the hunter again, only to cry out as a length of chains shot toward her from Huntsboy's staff and wrapped around her, binding her. This caught Jessie off guard, and she lost her balance, falling over with a thud as Huntsboy got up and walked around her, pulling out more chains, kneeling down and wrapping the chains around her snout.

With the dragon secure, Huntsboy grabbed hold of the chains and dragged a struggling Jessie over to the other hunters. With the hunters guarding the captured dragon, Huntsboy turned around to face the Huntsmistress, just in time to see some of the recipes floating down. The recipes started to stack on top of each other, like a book. "What is going on?" Huntsboy asked.

"Shh." Huntsmistress silence him. "Someone is coming…"

Sure enough, when Huntsboy listened, he could hear speeding bikes. Grinning behind his mask, he turned around to face who he hoped would be Rose, but his smile faded as the three kids from before sped into the clearing. All three jumped from their bikes and landed in fighting positions.

"Give us the recipes!" the girl demanded.

"And if I say no?" Huntsmistress asked as she bent over and grabbed the pile of recipes, the new recipes floating down onto the stack in her hands.

"Then we'll fight you for them!" the boy with the black hair said.

"You don't understand!" the boy with the white tuft in his hair added. "Those recipes are dangerous! They have the power to destroy anything or anyone!"

"Well then…" Huntsmistress grinned from behind her helmet. "If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you will get. Huntsboy, kill them!"

"The girl managed to make out a "Tobey!" and the boy managed to say "Nice going man!" before Huntsboy jumped in front of them, twirling his glowing staff. "Any last words?" he asked rhetorically before he charged at the three. Huntsboy swung his staff at Sue, who was able to jump and dodge it, only to be kicked by the hunter.

As Sue fell to the ground, Tobey jumped in to continue the fight, only to get shot with a blast of green energy. Tobey let out a shout of pain as he was thrown from his feet and slammed into Sid. Both of them went down as a chuckling Huntsboy approached them to finish the job. But before the hunter could, he looked up as he noticed the dragon forms of Jake and Sun coming toward him.

Huntsboy flipped backwards so that he rejoined the squad as Jake and Sun landed. "Hand over the recipes!" Jake demanded as Sun helped up Sue, Sid and Tobey. Just then, Jake noticed the chained up Jessie, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "And let the dragon go!" He added.

"That's not going to happen, you filthy beast!" Huntsmistress shouted as she rolled the recipes up and put them in-between her belt. "Another day…" As she finished speaking, all of the hunters tapped their staffs on the ground and disappeared in a green orb of energy.

"No…" Jake could hear Sue. "They have all the recipes!"

"I blame the dragon over there!" Jake turned around to see Tobey pointing at him, as well as Sid and Sue glaring at him. "I mean, think about it! Did we ever lose this much before he came into our lives?"

"It's not his fault, Tobey." Sue scorned him. "In fact, you are the one who called him into this. You should be thanking him for helping!"

After Sue finished her claim, some kind of argument broke out between the two. Jake didn't care though. The only thing on his mind was: _Rose is going to slay me when she finds out that I let the Huntsclan get away with her sister._

&*%

The green orb of energy returned in a dark room, and when it faded, the entire squad was in a dark room with several severed dragon heads on the walls, as well as shackles and torture devices. "Huntsmistress, this isn't the Huntslair." Huntsboy realized, just as sliding doors opened and a man and a young girl both in Huntsclan uniforms entered.

"Welcome, new Huntsmistress." The older Huntsclan master bowed. "We just heard about the unfortunate demise of the Huntsmaster. We were not expecting you…"

"Where are we?" Huntsboy asked.

"This is the Chinatown section of the clan." The young huntress told him.

Huntsmistress and the rest of the squad turned around to see one of the hunters looking at his staff with wide eyes. Huntsmistress growled. "Huntsmistress…" the hunter pleaded. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't know my staff was set…AAAHH!" Before the hunter could finish, a blast of green energy hit him in the chest. The hunter hit the ground hard, his entire body was steaming and he moved no more.

Huntsmistress whirled around and spoke: "Let that be a lesson to all soldiers! The penalty for any mistake will be your life!"

Huntsboy turned around when he heard the young huntress speak: "I see you have captured a dragon. I'll get it chained up for you." As the huntress took Jessie by her chains and started to drag her away, Huntsboy turned his attention back to the Huntsmistress, who was speaking to the Chinatown Leader.

"What happened?" The Chinatown Leader asked. "It is an honor to have you here. Is there anything I can do to make your stay here enjoyable?"

"You can take a look at these…" Huntsmistress took the recipes from her belt, unrolled them and handed them to the leader. "Huntsgirl has betrayed the clan and murdered the Huntsmaster. She is looking for these. They are powerful, and from what I have been told, they are powerful and have the power to destroy. Before his death, the Huntsmaster was discussing a master plan to destroy all magical creatures. I think I may have just found a way."

"I see, my mistress…" The Chinatown Leader took them. "I will have my daughter look up on these. She is very talented at researching magical items. I am sure she will be able to find a recipe that can destroy those disgusting beasts. TIFFANY!"

The young huntress, who had taken Jessie, had released her from her chains, but had kept the chains around her snout on, was now shackling her to the wall. As soon as she had applied the second shackle to the dragon's wrist, she turned around and pulled off her mask, revealing Tiffany Cho.

"Yes, father?"

"I want you to research these recipes." Her father told her, and he handed her the pieces of paper as she approached him. "Try to find one that has the power to destroy all magical beings on the face of the planet."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: That was a really long chapter. So, now you know why it is called "Return to Chinatown". And yes, Tiffany will be the TD villain. For those of you who have never watched TD, Tiffany is a girl that Sid, Barney and Tobey all like. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Seven:

Mei Hua had arrived at Rose's house only a couple of minutes ago. Now, she stood in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea. Mei Hua sighed as she stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the couch and handed the cup of tea to Rose and Jessie's mother, who was in tears as her husband held her. Jake was also sitting on the couch, right next to Rose, who had a worried look on her face.

Mei Hua went over and sat next to the three kids and Sun as Rose finally spoke: "I don't understand why you're here. Jessie is my sister, so it's my responsibility to save her."

"Rose, we have a problem." Mei Hua told her. "According to the new Huntsboy, your old boss is dead, correct?"

"Yes."

Mei Hua stood up. "Then it is as I feared…"

"Nana, what are you talking about?" Sue asked.

"The Huntsclan has all of the recipes…" Nana turned around. "There is a very powerful recipe that they now have: The Hanweigh Crab Rangoon Recipe. It has the power to bring any deceased individual back to life as if they had never died. The only catch is that they must have the body in front of them. If they learn what it is capable of, your master could return."

Rose's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so…" Nana confirmed. "It is one of the most dangerous and unnatural recipes. I planned to destroy it, but the recipes were scattered across Chinatown before I had a chance to."

"Then that means we need to go back to Chinatown and get the recipes back." Sid said.

"And we're going with you." Rose stood up. "It's time to take the Huntsclan down once and for all!"

"Rose, we would need a huge army for a task like that." Sun told her. "How are we going to find one?"

"I don't care how we get one; we just need to get one." Rose replied. Sun at first stared at her, but then nodded. "Very well, Rose." Sun said. "I will call Fu Dog and tell him to contact the council."

"Wait, why can't you just do it?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm going with you…" Sun answered. "I have a duty as a dragon master to help my pupil in any way that I can."

"Very well..." Nana interrupted. "We will leave first thing in the morning. All of you should pack whatever you need for the journey."

&*%

As Rose got up the stairs, she took a quick look at Jessie's room before lowering her head sadly. Moving on, Rose went to her room and closed the door behind her. Inside her room, Rose went over to her closet and pulled out her new mission outfit. Rose dropped the outfit on the side of her bed as she pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her old Huntsclan device. Rose went back over to her outfit and put the device into the pocket of her leather jacket.

Sighing, Rose sat down on her bed before lying down and falling into a uneasy slumber.

&*%

The next morning, Rose came down the stairs with nothing but the clothes on her back. She could see her mother sitting on the couch, looking like a complete emotional wreck. Rose's mother noticed her daughter and got up before walking over to her. "Jessie is going to be fine, Mom." Rose assured her. "I promise I'll bring her back safely."

Her mother nodded slightly before putting her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Just be safe, okay…"

"I will, Mom."

&*%

Rose exited the house and closed the door behind her. Just as Rose reached the bottom of the steps, she let out a gasp and turned around prepared to fight after she felt someone grab her shoulder. However, Rose lowered her stance as she saw that it was only Jake. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Rose told him, but then added as they walked into the alley: "And don't do that!"

"Sorry…" Jake smiled sheepishly as he bent down as blue flames consumed him. With Jake in dragon form, Rose went over to him and climbed onto his back.

"So, where exactly are we meeting them?" Rose asked as Jake took off.

"At the nearest airport." Jake told her. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

&*%

Sun stood in front of Mei Hua's airplane as she and the kids packed their supplies inside. Sun was looking for any sign of her dragon pupil and Rose. Just when she thought that they were going to be a while, she saw them.

A second after catching sight of them, Jake landed on the ground and Rose slid off before walking over to the others. "Do you really expect us to all fit on that plane?" Rose asked.

As soon as she had put the last bag on the plane, Sue turned to Rose. "We're not all going on the plane." Sue told her. "You, Jake and Sun are all flying. The plane can barely fit the four of us as it is…"

"Alright." Rose replied. "But how long will the flight be? What if Jake can't last the entire flight?"

"It is only a night flight." Nana replied as she approached Sue. "Jake should be fine. We should get going…"

Rose watched as Mei Hua, Sue, Sid and Tobey got in the plane and started the engine. As the propeller spun around causing a loud noise, Rose walked over to Jake and climbed on his back.

The two dragons then watched as the plane took off. Turning his head to Rose, Jake asked: "Are you ready to save your sister?" With a fierce nod from Rose, both Jake and Sun took off and followed the plane.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Eight:

Tiffany sat in her quarters, relentlessly typing on her keyboard with the pile of recipes in front of her, as she had been doing for several hours. When her second to last link to her a page with no relevant information, Tiffany growled with annoyance and pounded her fist against her desk.

Trying to calm herself down, Tiffany stared hopefully at the last link as she grabbed her mouse and clicked on it. And sure enough, on the page was a list of all recipes in the area that were considered magical. Tiffany smiled as she scrolled down the page, stopping as something caught her eye.

Clicking on the link, Tiffany scanned the page and read out loud: "The Yanshi Dau Mui Recipe…" After she finished reading, Tiffany grabbed the pile of recipes and started to search through them. "Aw…" Tiffany's grin widened as she found the recipe. Tiffany reached over and grabbed her mask. Slipping it over her head, Tiffany set the recipe on top of the stack, grabbed them and walked out of the room.

&*%

Tiffany passed through the sliding doors that led her into her father's chamber. Right in front of her stood her father, who was talking to the Huntsmistress. "Father!" Tiffany walked up to him and handed him the recipes. "I have found a recipe that can help us achieve our goals. It is called The Yanshi Dau Mui Recipe and it will destroy anything that touches the cooked recipe."

"How do you find information like this?" The Huntsmistress demanded.

"You need to know where to look, my mistress…" Tiffany explained.

Tiffany's father chuckled. "I told you she had a talent for this kind of research." He said. "Very good, daughter. Dismissed."

Tiffany bowed respectfully before she turned and left the room.

&*%

By the next morning, Jake and Sun had been following the plane for about 22 hours, and he was exhausted. Jake's eyes had almost closed and the young dragon had almost dozed off, had it not been for Rose noticing and pulling on his hair, jerking him awake.

Just when Jake thought that he would simply lose consciousness, he suddenly noticed the plane was starting to land, and sure enough, when Jake looked straight ahead, he could see a runway not far ahead.

About five minutes later, the plane's wheels touched the runway tracks, bouncing off the ground on first impact. The plane drove for a couple minutes longer before stopping at a hanger. The propeller stopped spinning and the plane quieted down as Jake and Sun swooped down. Rose suddenly let out a yelp as she found herself falling from Jake's back and onto hers as Jake reverted back to his human form and fell backwards with closed eyes and a loud snore.

Rose scowled as she slowly started to stand. She was about to go over to Jake to wake him up, but she found that Sue was right in front of her. "So, now what?" Rose asked. "Where do we go now that we're here? I have my tracking device. I think we should just…"

"No, Rose." Sue cut her off. "Just barging in will only result in your capture. We need to be wise and call in some reinforcements."

"And where are we going to get these reinforcements?" Rose demanded impatiently. "I appreciate your help, but we don't have time to wait around! My sister's life is in peril!"

"Calm down, Rose." Sun said from behind her. "We'll save her."

"We'll go to Wu's." Sue told Rose.

"Wu's?"

"It's the restaurant that our Nana owns." Sue added. "We'll go there and you can check where your sister is being held. It's not a very long walk. In the mean time, Nana has been talking about finding reinforcements."

As Sun passed Rose, Rose grinned evilly as she walked back over to Jake, bent over and picked him up by his left ear, forcing hi to his feet. As Jake groaned in pain and held his ear, Rose said in a mock baby voice, in her Huntsgirl tone: "Wakey, wakey dragon. It's time to walky, walky."

&*%

Tiffany opened the door to her quarters and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Tiffany pulled off her mask and sat down on her bed before she lied down completely. As she tried to get comfortable, her eyes widened with realization.

Getting up off of her bed, she walked over to her computer; she turned the screen and scrolled the page of magic recipes: The Crocus Ink Recipe, The Di Xia Spicy Noodle Recipe, The Fu Fortune Cookie Recipe…Didn't all of these recipes have some of the ingredients that the food at Wu's Garden had? Tiffany's eyes widened. Wu's Garden was where Barney, Sid, his sister and friend all worked at. Did they know anything about the magic inside the recipes?

Tiffany turned off her monitor and lied back down on her bed, and before she fell asleep, she decided that she would make a little trip to Wu's Garden…

&*%

After a long (at least for the exhausted Jake) walk, Wu's Garden finally came into view. Sue opened the door and they all entered, where Tobey threw himself at the tiles and started to kiss them. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I never thought I would miss this place so much!" Tobey then gave the tiles one last kiss and stood up, only to realize what he had just done.

As Tobey spat and gagged in disgust, Rose scanned the front of the building and caught sight of a boy wearing a red tank-top and cap. He was hunched over the counter and was fast asleep. Rose found herself walking over to the counter, where she rang the bell, causing the boy to jump up with shock.

"What? Who's there?" he shook himself awake. "Oh. Welcome to Wu's Garden! Can I take your order?"

"You most certainly can!" Rose told him. "Leave this room…right now."

"Are you crazy?!" The boy asked. "I can't leave my post! My dad will freak!"

"LEAVE!" Rose shouted, grabbing him by the collar, jumping over the counter and escorting him towards the back room. "If you don't mind, we have a magical emergency to deal with!"

"Wait, what?" the boy stopped in his tracks, and Rose's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. From behind her, Sid planted his palm against his forehead as Sue rushed up to Rose and pried her hands from the boy's shirt as she talked to the boy.

"I'm so sorry, Barney." Sue apologized. "It's just, she's going through a difficult time and she's…she's trying to block her painful times by pretending that everything that happens has to do with some kind of magical force."

"Oh…" Barney replied. "I think I get it. She's one of those gaming girls. You should have told me that you guys just wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons. I would have totally understood. I won't stop your fun."

As Barney left the room, Sue turned to Rose and spoke: "He doesn't know. We probably should have told you that not everyone in our little family knows about the recipes."

"I'm sorry…" Rose apologized. She was shaking. "I shouldn't have freaked out. It's just, my sister is here. We're so close…and yet so far."

"What are you talking about?" Tobey asked. "You have that tracking device! All we have to do is find an army and then we go in there!"

"Tobey!" Sue shot. "Rose, you did bring that tracking device, right?"

"Of course I did." Rose replied, shooting Sue an annoyed look. Rose then reached into her pocket, but to her surprise, she could not find the device. Rose then searched both the pockets on her jacket, but she still couldn't find the device. Rose's eyes widened. "No…No! It has to be here! No! Where is it?!"

&*%

Back at the airport, Rose's tracking device lay on the ground, having fallen out of her pocket. The screen was cracked and the batteries, which had popped out, rolled across the cement.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Barney, you're an idiot. And Rose starts to have somewhat of a meltdown…**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Nine:

Rose sniffled as she sat up against the nearest wall in the restaurant; a tear rolled down her cheek as Jake sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Rose." Jake comforted. "We'll save her."

As Jake tried to soothe her, Nana approached the two carrying a bowl of food. Nana kneeled down and handed the food to her. "Here, eat this." She urged. "It will make you feel better." As Rose reached out and grabbed the bowl, Nana continued: "All is not lost. Your sister is still alive. I can feel it."

Just then, Sue, Sid and Tobey entered the room. "Nana, we're going to go." Sue said. "We're going to go find them."

"And we're not coming back until we have them…" Sid added. As soon as Sid had finished the three of them turned and walked out the door.

"Wait, who are they getting?" Jake asked.

"Do not concern yourself…" Nana told him as she stood up. "Let them gather up the troops. All you two have to worry about is when we go in there. Both of you seem to be capable fighters…"

&*%

Sue, Sid and Tobey sped down the sidewalks of Chinatown. As they rode, Tobey turned his head to Sue and spoke: "Do you really think they'll help us out?"

"We won't give them much of a choice, Tobey." Sue replied.

"But from what we know, they can't fight…"

"They can be a distraction." Sue replied quickly. "Listen Tobey, we'll think of who does what once we have everyone."

&*%

Sue, Sid and Tobey pressed on their bikes as they reached their destination: a rather run down factory. Locking their bikes up, the three pushed open the metal gate and walked up to the building. "Where's the entrance, Sue?" Sid asked his sister as they stared the building down.

"It looks like our friends don't want anyone to find them…" Sue thought for a moment before she looked up at the high up windows. "Looks like we're going in from above…"

Sid sighed as he turned around and looked up at the window. "Tobey, get up on my shoulders…" he said. Tobey nodded before he jumped up and landed on Sid's shoulders. Sid staggered and looked like he might fall over for a second, but he regained his balance and turned his head to Sue. "Come on, Mei-Mei."

Sue nodded before she took off in a run, jumping up and landing on Tobey's shoulders. Looking up, Sue could find that she could now reach the window. Grabbing onto the edge, Sue pulled herself up and then grabbed Tobey's hands, pulling him up, as well as Sid, who was grabbing Tobey's ankles. The three then jumped to the ground and looked up to see the two people they were looking for.

Jim and Harry stood in front of a cooking pot; Jim was pouring some mix into it while Harry sat on the ground, looking bored.

"You know we're not good cooks, Jim…" he said. "Why don't we just give up?"

"I know we're not good cooks, Harry." Jim replied. "But unless you want to go hungry, I suggest that we keep trying. God, I wish we still had that cookbook!"

"Oh, do you now?" Sue revealed herself at this time, stepping out of the shadows with Tobey and Sid.

"Oh great, it's you three!" Harry groaned. "What do you want this time?"

"We gave everything back!" Jim added. "And we endured humiliating punishments! Why did you come back?"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Chill guys…" Sue replied, a small smile on her face. "We aren't here to make you miserable. We're actually here to ask for your possible help. Our friend's sister was kidnapped and we think she is being held here."

"Wait, Huntsgirl is our friend?" Tobey asked from behind, earning a punch in the arm from Sid.

"Why should we help you?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's your fault that we got caught…"

"Yeah, what if we decided to gang up on you and take our revenge?" Jim added.

"First of all, you're bluffing." Sue said. "Second, you remember our Nana? The one who knows kung fu? Well, she taught us how to fight…"

As Sue expected, Jim and Harry turned and stared at each other for a minute and then replied in unison: "We'll help."

"Excellent, boys." Sue said. "Now, we'll come back here once we have figured out a plan. But as of right now, we're just trying to enlist people."

&*%

About half an hour later, Sue and Sid re-entered Wu's Garden. Sue's victorious grin faded when she saw that Rose was still sitting against the wall. Taking off her biking jacket, Sue walked over to Rose and said: "We got them to help."

"That's just great…" Rose snarled sarcastically. "Because if we have an army, we'll win! Knowing where their lair is located has nothing to do with victory! Yeah…"

"You know, believe it or not…" Sue shot back, her temper starting to flare up. "…Your sister's life isn't the only thing at stake! Those recipes can not only bring your old master back, but they can destroy Chinatown! You are so selfish! This is exactly why I didn't want you to help us! All you care about are your problems when magical recipes are endangering the world! Why don't you stop looking for forgiveness from us and look for forgiveness for those you have truly wronged?!"

"That's not true!" Rose shot up, her blood nearly boiling from rage. "My sister's life isn't just MY problem! And you know what? You're right! I shouldn't have to make anything up to you! I don't owe you anything! I owe it to my sister and the rest of her kind!"

Sue seemed completely taken back by Rose's outburst and it kind of made Rose feel better. Turning around, Rose stormed out the door.

&*%

As Rose felt the fresh air hit her face, her anger seemed to release itself from her body. Unfortunately, this didn't mean that Rose was feeling any better. As the anger left her body, Rose could feel the urge to start sobbing creeping up her throat.

Rose tried to fight the incoming tears, but when she realized she was going to lose the battle, she turned and ran into the alley beside Wu's Garden and sank to her knees as she finally gave in and allowed the tears to come. And that was how Tobey found her. Tobey was walking down after purchasing an ice-cream cone when he spotted Rose in the alley.

When Tobey saw her, he felt rather conflicted. Sure he had called for her help, but he just wanted the mission to go by faster. She had attacked them, and he didn't know if she could really be trusted. And yet, she looked so sad. No matter who the person was, Tobey found that if he could do anything for the, he should.

"Hey…" Tobey said as he approached her. "Are you okay?" Rose brought her head up and she stared at him. When Tobey saw the tears, his heart sank. "Oh…" he started to back away. "Um, should I get someone? How about Sue?"

"No!" Rose fiercely and firmly said, but then she sighed when she saw the shocked look on Tobey's face. "Sh…She doesn't understand. She thinks the only thing I…I care about is finding my sister. I…I just…I just don't know. There is too much happening."

"Come on, you know that's not true." Tobey sat down next to her. "I know that Sue understands what you're going through. She is just the one who has to balance everything. She's really dedicated to her job. She wants to help you, but she also knows that she has a duty to protect Chinatown."

"I know…" Rose replied softly. "But do you really think that the Huntsclan will actually learn how to use those recipes? The Huntsman didn't want to waste any time with those, so I don't think that they will use them. But I KNOW that they will slay my sister."

"Just because the Huntsman didn't want to use them, that doesn't mean that they won't want to." Tobey replied. "We need to get them back either way. And we will save your sister. Sue does understand. More than you know! We're orphans, and before Nana adopted us and before they met me, Sid was all Sue had."

Rose looked down at her legs, as if she was thinking about what Tobey said. "I have to save her…" she said in a quiet voice. "My parents are counting on me. And…I need to do something right for once. My entire life, I have been hurting innocent beings, and the kind that I hated most turned out to be what my sister is. She may hate me, but I'm trying…She's my sister…"

"You don't have to prove anything." Tobey said after a moment. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of. I've hurt those that I care about most. I hurt the closes thing to a family that I have. But you know what? They forgave me, because they are my family. She's your sister, and she'll come around. You've already proved yourself, Rose."

Rose slowly looked up and wiped her eyes with her arm before she turned her head toward Tobey. "Thanks…"

"No problem…"

As Rose looked at him, a smile crept onto her face. "You know…" she said. "You really don't seem like the type to give heartfelt advice."

&*%

Later that night, everyone was sleeping at Wu's Garden. Well, except for Rose, who had volunteered to stay outside and keep a lookout just in case there was any sign of the Huntsclan. As everyone else slept, Rose sat on the roof of the restaurant.

It was starting to get really late, and Rose was starting to have trouble staying awake. Rose let out a yawn and she almost considered lying down, but she knew that if she did, as unlikely as it was, she could possibly miss out on any sighting of a clan member. Shaking herself, Rose continued to look out in the distance for any sign of possible trouble.

Unfortunately, Rose didn't see anything, and after another hour, she was starting to become discouraged…not to mention drop-dead tired. Sighing, Rose started to stand up and walk toward the fire escape ladder. She was going to go in and go to sleep. She wasn't going to see anything that night…

However, just as she reached the ladder, she thought she heard something…or perhaps someone. Before she could turn around, her suspicions were confirmed when she heard something drop onto the roof. Turning around, Rose could see a girl in a Huntsclan uniform and mask standing on the roof. The huntress, Tiffany, didn't seem to see Rose, and with her staff in hand, she prepared to carve a hole in the roof so she could sneak in.

Rage and hatred coursing through her veins, Rose growled as she took off in ran, jumping from her feet and slamming her high-heeled boot into Tiffany's face. As Rose landed in a fighting stance, Tiffany let out a shout of pain as she flipped backwards, landing on her feet as she put her hand to her nose.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Tiffany shouted at Rose. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Where is my sister?!" Rose roared as she ran at Tiffany once more. Only this time, Tiffany was prepared, and she managed to flip over Rose. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Tiffany shouted. "Why don't you just leave and let me do my job!"

Rose spun around and jumped up, trying to kick Tiffany, but the young huntress managed to dodge the attack and slam her head into Rose's. As Rose didn't see the attack coming, she took a rather hard blow, and while she was dazed, Tiffany pointed her now glowing staff at the roof.

Rose, at this time, managed to recover from the blow and threw herself at Tiffany, both of the falling to the ground. Tiffany struggled under Rose, and she put her hands onto Rose's and tried to force them off until she had just enough space to bring her foot up and kick Rose in the neck. Rose grunted, and as she jerked to the side, her right glove came off, still in Tiffany's grip. And as Rose put her now uncovered hand up to her neck, Tiffany gasped at what she saw.

Staring at Rose's Mark of the Huntsclan, Tiffany stood up and shouted: "TRAITOR!" Tiffany ran up and kicked Rose in the stomach, knocking her down before she could react. "YOU MURDERED THE HUNTSMASTER!" Tiffany brought up her foot in order to stomp on Rose's face, but Rose reached up and grabbed her foot. Tiffany jumped up and twirled, freeing her foot in midair and slamming both of her feet into Rose's face as she started to stand. As Rose fell backwards again, Tiffany landed and fled, jumping over to the other building.

Groaning and with a crooked and bloody nose, Rose picked herself up and jumped from the building, which was a story shorter than Wu's. "You're not getting away, you…" Rose shouted as she easily caught up with the fleeing huntress and grabbed her wrist with both hands.

Tiffany whirled around and brought her foot up and slammed it into Rose's chest with such force that Rose was thrown backwards and over the ledge of the building where she slammed against the wall of Wu's, her head slamming against as she hit. As Rose fell into the alley below, Tiffany turned and continued her retreat to the Huntslair.

Rose fell into the alley and smashed into the ground, at least half of her ribs breaking on impact. Rose struggled for both breath and consciousness as she tried to look up towards the roof of the building she had been kicked off of. Rose was thinking that she had to get up and follow the huntress to the lair, but she didn't have the strength, and consciousness was becoming harder to fight for.

With a sigh, Rose lost her fight and the world went black.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review! Please! I think that Tobey and Rose had a nice moment. I think Tobey understands Rose a little bit more now. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Ten:

It was morning by the time Tiffany returned to the Huntslair. Tiffany entered through the sliding doors of the Huntslair where she could see absolutely no sign of her father. Tiffany walked across the room and down a hall where she could see another hunter. "Have you seen my father?" Tiffany asked the hunter. "I have some important information that I must inform him of."

"Certainly…" the hunter bowed in respect to his master's daughter. "He is in the training arena."

Tiffany nodded and she continued walking until she passed through the sliding doors that led to the training arena. Once inside, she could see her father sparring with the Huntsmistress. As soon as they heard the sliding doors close, they both turned to face the new arrival. "Father…" Tiffany kneeled as she reached her father's feet. "I have news…"

"What kind of news?" her father asked.

"Several of those recipes had ingredients that are also in some of the foods that they serve at Wu's Garden." Tiffany reported. "I decided to go there and see if I could connect the restaurant to what is going on. I did not get a chance to go inside, as I came across the Huntsgirl."

"What?" the Huntsmistress asked, a flash of joy shot through her eyes. "The traitor is here? Excellent!"

Just then, the doors slid open once more and Huntsboy entered the arena. Huntsboy was carrying a large box and when he reached his mistress and set it down; Tiffany could see that it contained several herbs and other ingredients. "I have gotten the ingredients that you requested for the cooking of the recipe." Huntsboy declared proudly.

"Well done, Huntsboy." Huntsmistress commended. "And you shall be rewarded tonight. For this fine huntress has located the Huntsgirl. She is here in Chinatown at some restaurant."

Huntsboy's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, grabbed Huntsmistress' hand and started to kiss her knuckles, even though he was wearing his mask. "Thank you, mistress!" he said. "I will not fail you. I will go down their and destroy them all."

"No!" Huntsmistress pulled her hand away from her apprentice. "No…You shall not go there. I need you to help me cook the recipe tonight. This huntress shall go there. Huntress, I want you to go down there and slaughter everyone inside except the Huntsgirl. I want her alive. And then, once all magical creatures in this area have been destroyed, you shall finish her, Huntsboy."

"Yes, mistress…" Huntsboy stood up.

"Now the only thing to decide…" Huntsmistress continued. "Is where to cook the recipe? Do either of you know?"

"I believe that would be Chung Li Park, ma'am…" Tiffany replied. "It is the perfect open space. For a park, it is rather deserted."

"Very well then…" Huntsmistress replied. "Tonight we will head there with a squad of Huntsclan. Tonight spells the doom for magical creatures!"

&*%

Jake yawned as he woke up in the spare bedroom the next morning. Yawning, Jake rolled over and got up before walking over to his clothes. After getting dressed, Jake opened the door and walked out to the front of the restaurant where he could see Sue, Sid, Tobey and Sun were sitting at a table, while two young men that he had never seen before sitting at another table while Mei Hua handed them their breakfast.

"Thanks, lady!" one of then exclaimed as Jake sat down next to Sun where he could see that already had their breakfast; there was even one plate for Jake. Before Jake could start eating, there was a puff of bright smoke and a messenger fairy appeared, holding an envelope.

"Message for Sun Park…" the fairy said in a gruff and raspy voice. As Sun pulled out a coin, the fairy continued: "You know, I had no idea where you were. I go to New York, but you're not there. And finally, I find you here. This is only my first delivery of the day and it's already too long!"

"Sorry…" Sun apologized as she handed the fairy a coin. As he took the coin, the fairy disappeared and Sun ripped open, causing a yellow mist of magic to come out, which formed into a small screen, where Fu was.

"Sun…" Fu said. "I talked to the Dragon Council, and they said that they will assemble a small army to take down the Chinatown Huntsclan. There's only one problem: where in Chinatown will the battle be?" As the message finished, the magic disappeared and Sun sighed.

"How are we supposed to know where the battle is going to be?" Tobey asked as he took a bite of his food. "I mean, what are we? Psychics?"

"Tobey, maybe if you just thought about it, you would have a good guess." Sue answered. "Where is the best place to cook a recipe in Chinatown?"

"Your own house?" Sid asked.

"No!" Sue seemed to be getting frustrated. "Chung Li Park!"

"Yes, good thinking, Sue…" Nana said as she stood in front of the table. "That was where a lot of magic has been cooked up here."

"I will tell Fu Dog to send the army to Chung Li Park then…" Jake then got up and moved out of the way as Sun slid out of the booth seat and walked out of the room. That was when Jake realized something he hadn't realized before. "Yo…" he said. "Have any of you seen Rose?"

"She's probably fast asleep up on the roof." Sid replied. "I bet she only made it a couple hours before she fell…"

"Hey guys!" the door to the restaurant opened with a ring of the bell from above. Jake looked at the new arrival and saw a young boy with a light green T-shirt, glasses and fairly long black hair.

Sid and Tobey each tried to hide groans while Sue looked up from her seat and smiled at the boy. "Hey, Eugene." She said. "What's up?"

"I didn't know if you realized this, but…" Eugene said. "…there is a girl in the alley. She's out cold. I don't know but happened, but it looks like she fell. She doesn't look too good…"

"Rose!" Jake suddenly shouted, and he sprinted out the door before he turned around and gasped as he gazed into the alley. Lying in the alley was Rose. Her clothes were dusty and even though she was unconscious, she looked like she was in pain. Jake found himself rushing over to Rose, and falling to his knees, he rolled her over so that she was on her back. "Oh my god, Rose. How did this happen?"

Jake then heard a small groan coming from the girl, and slowly, she forced her eyes open. "Jake?" she asked weakly.

Jake then stood up and held Rose up bridal style before he slowly started to walk back into Wu's. Once he got back inside, everyone gasped. Nana and Sun rushed up and took Rose from Jake and set her down at one of the booth seats. "I have a healing potion made…" Nana stated as she turned and rushed to the back. A couple moments later, Nana returned with a small bowl. She set the bowl down on the table next to Rose and took the spoon out, holding it in front of Rose's face. "Here." Nana urged. "Drink this."

Rose looked at it uncertainly before she finally leaned forward and sipped the liquid from the spoon. Rose immediately made a sour face, but the potion soon started to heal her body. Rose's body relaxed, and Jake cringed as he heard the sound of Rose's bones magically repairing themselves. Rose sighed with relief as she felt the last ounce of pain leave her body.

"Rose, what happened?" Jake asked.

"I was attacked." Rose answered. "By a female hunter, probably a year or two older than me…I don't understand, why couldn't I take her?"

"You were probably more focused on using her to find your sister than the fight." Sun answered, and then added when she saw Rose's doubtful look. "It's very possible. You must have a clear mind in battle. If you are distracted in any way, you are as good as defeated."

&*%

On the Island of Draco, Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde sat at their large table where they stared at Fu Dog, who was pacing back and forth. "She should have sent a response by now…" the dog muttered to himself.

"Have patience, Fu…" Andam advised. "I am certain we will hear from Dragon Park at any moment now."

As if right on cue, there was a puff of magic dust and the messenger fairy appeared once more. "Message for Fu Dog…" it said before opened the envelope. "Dear Fu Dog…" it read. "We believe that the Chinatown portion of the Huntsclan will try to cook the recipes at Chung Li Park. You should send the army there. Signed, Sun Par."

""Chung Li Park it is…" Andam said.

&*%

Rose had gone up to the spare bedroom to get a little sleep, and she didn't wake up until the sun was starting to go down. Sighing, Rose got off of the bed and put her jacket back on before she exited the room. As she entered the front of the restaurant, she was surprised to see several large buckets filled with hot and sour soup, as well as Barney hunched over the counter and snoring. Sue, Sid, Tobey, the two young men and the dragon forms of Jake and Sun were all standing in front of them.

"What is going on?" Rose asked, but before anyone could answer her, Mei Hua entered the room with some kind of green good that she placed onto Jake's arm. "This will allow me to keep an eye on all of you." she said. "Just in case anything goes wrong…" Jake looked down at his arm and gasped as he could see another room in the restaurant.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"You don't have to go, Rose." Jake told her. "You can stay here and rest."

"I want to go." Rose replied.

"Then grab some buckets." Sue told her. She, Sid, and Tobey each grabbed four buckets each, while Jake and Sun transformed into their dragon forms. Each then grabbed four buckets in their claws and lifted off their feet, sliding their tails through the handles of a couple more buckets, leaving exactly four for Rose.

Rose grabbed the buckets and followed the others outside where, to her surprise, she saw three wagons tied to their bikes. Each wagon contained six more buckets. "What are we going to do with all this soup?" Rose asked.

"You'll find out…" Sue explained as she got on her bike.

&*%

Mei Hua watched as she watched the kids leave. Once they were out of sight, she turned around and walked over to the counter. She was just about to shake her grandson awake, when she heard a thudding noise, and soon enough, her son, Calvin Wu entered the room with a look of extreme anger on his face.

"BARNEY!!!!" he roared, snapping Barney awake. "Why are you sleeping on the job?!"

Before Barney could answer, there was a loud explosion from above as part of the ceiling was blasted away, chunks falling to the floor as Tiffany flipped down, with her staff glowing.

"Well, what rude service…" Tiffany mocked. "Aren't you going to ask if you can take my order?"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Eleven:

"So, where are we going exactly?" Rose asked as she and the others slowly continued down the sidewalk. Even though they were on their bikes, Sue, Sid and Tobey were riding slowly so Rose and the two men, who Rose had learned were named Jim and Harry, could keep up. Jake and Sun had soared high above, until Sue had told them to go on ahead of them. That was when Rose had to ask.

"Does it really matter?" Sue demanded. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, after we finish recruiting, we're going to all got to Chung Li Park and wait."

"That's the plan?" Rose asked, not believing her ears. "We're just going to wait? What if they're not at or going to Chung Li Park? And even if they are there, what about my sister? I seriously doubt she'll be there."

"We'll rescue your sister after we defeat the clan." Sid replied. "And if the clan isn't at Chung Li Park, then we just might be out of luck."

"Wonderful…" Rose muttered forlornly.

&*%

Finally, after about a half hour of walking, Rose, Sue, Sid, Tobey, Harry and Jim saw Jake and Sun once more. They were both still in dragon form, waiting outside a large, rusty gate. Sun was waiting patiently, while Jake was leaning against the gate in a bored tone.

"It's about time…" Jake said, but he soon regretted speaking when he caught Rose's scowl. "Oh, sorry…"

"Sun…" Sue spoke. "Do you mind opening the gate? You can put the soup in the wagon."

Sun nodded and she flew over to the wagon, setting the buckets of hot and sour soup down on top of the others as she flew over to the gate and sliced the chain and lock away with her tail before pushing it open for the others.

Sue, Sid and Tobey rode their bikes in first, followed by Rose, Jim and Harry, and Jake and Sun went last. The heroes continued to walk through the cemetery until Sue, Sid and Tobey stopped their bikes in front of a large statue. Realizing who the statue was of, Rose gaped as she slowly walked over to the statue and put her hand on it. "General Yang…"

"You know about him?" Tobey asked.

"Of course I know who he is." Rose replied. "The Huntsman taught me everything about him, namely his retreat tactics."

"Yo, really?" Jake asked.

"You think that when I ran during the ski trip, it was because I was being a coward?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. "I was leading you right into a trap. I can't see how anyone would fall for it, but they do."

Jake opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to her, but he changed his mind and instead asked: "Wait, how is a dead general going to help us?"

Sue didn't answer him, and instead went over to the wagon and grabbed a bucket of soup, setting it down in front of the statue. Rose and Jake then watched in surprise as the steam from the soup started to magically make the stone dissolve away. When the stone was completely gone, General Yang was standing there, alive and in the flesh. Or so it appeared…

"Who has summoned me from beyond the grave?" Yang rasped. "More enemies?!" From behind his cape, the general pulled out a long stick, which he twirled around, ready for battle.

"No!" Sue called out and stepped up to the general. "General Yang, do you remember us? We were the ones who delivered you to your welcome home meal. Remember?"

The general stared them all down before he lowered his stick and smiled. "Aw, yes…" he said. "Good…My _**friends**_…Why have you summoned me?"

"You see, general." Sue replied. "We have a problem. An evil clan of warriors have stolen our Nana's magical recipes, and we believe that they will use them to bring a dangerous man back to life. They have also kidnapped our friend's sister. We request the aid of you and your soldiers in order to fight them. And in return, we have brought soup for your entire army."

General Yang looked longingly at the soup, before nodding, his army of soldiers arriving at his side as he grabbed the bucket. "Very well…" he said.

"Thank you, general." Sue replied respectfully. "We need you to head on down to Chung Li Park as soon as possible. We'll be there just as soon as we get our Nana."

&*%

By the time Sue, Sid, Tobey, Jim, Harry, Rose, Jake and Sun arrived back at Wu's Garden, it was pitch black outside. Sue opened the door to the restaurant, which was followed by the ringing of the bell as they all walked inside.

Only, something strange had happened. All of the lights were off. "This is unusual." Sue said as she reached over, blindly searching for the light. When she finally found it and switched it up, she wished she hadn't. Standing in the middle if the room was a girl in a blood-red Huntsclan uniform and mask holding a staff. In back of her, sitting against the counter were Nana, Mr. Wu and Barney, all tied back-to-back and gagged.

Sue, Sid and Tobey were all too shocked to do anything, giving Rose the perfect opportunity to speak up. "You…" Rose growled, taking a fighting stance, but Sue grabbed her shoulder.

"No…" she told Rose. "Remember, you can't let your anger get the better of you!"

"Why don't you just shut up, Sue, and let the traitor fight me?" the huntress, who rather oddly, until now, neither do nor say anything, suddenly spoke.

Sue was just about to ask how the girl knew her name, but Sid beat her to it. Well, kind of… "Wait, Tiffany?" Sid asked.

The huntress lowered her staff slightly and brought her hand up and removed her mask. Tiffany smiled. "Hello, Sid…"

"Oh man…" Sid made a disgusted look. "I was crushing on an evil ninja!"

"You know, it happens, dude…" Jake replied, before his attention was turned back to Tiffany as she spoke. "Yes, Sid…" Tiffany replied. "It is unfortunate, because I am under orders to kill all of you, except Huntsgirl. Not to worry though, you traitor, you will join your disgusting friends very soon. Oh and maybe Barney, maybe I'll keep him as my prisoner…"

"I hate to break it to you, Tiffany, but it's not going to happen!" Sid declared as both he and Rose took off at her. Sid reached her first, but Tiffany swung her staff up at him, so that it would slice into his stomach. Sid managed to grab hold of the blade, saving him from the attack, but he was still lifted off his feet and slammed against the ground, hard. And before Rose could even react, Tiffany jumped up and kicked Rose in the chest, slamming her against the floor, where she slid back over to Jake and Sun.

"Really?" Tiffany mocked. "You were a great Huntsclan warrior?" Before she could say anything else demeaning, Sue and Tobey were on both sides of her. Tiffany easily jumped up and kicked them, knocking them down. "You're weak! All of you!" She finished.

Rose growled as she picked herself up off the ground and charged at the ninja. However, Tiffany was ready, and she was able to dodge Rose's furious attacks and even managed to deliver a painful blow to Rose's gut. With Rose distracted, Tiffany managed to grab her arms, lift her off her feet and slam her into Tobey, who was just starting to stand up from the previous attack.

"ROSE!" Jake shouted, and with a flash of blue energy, both Jake and Sun transformed into dragons and flew off, leaving Jim and Harry slouched in the corner cowering and hugging each other. From behind, Barney and Mr. Wu's eyes widened in shock at the sight, as Sid slowly got up and started to untie them.

Tiffany crouched down and fired her staff, the beams blasting holes into the ceiling and walks. Jake blew fire at Tiffany, and the young huntress was just barely able to dodge the attack, but as she flipped backwards, she became cornered by Sue, Sid and the now free Nana.

Sitting up, Rose could see this, and trying to calm herself down, she jumped up and ran at Tiffany, kicking her down. Tiffany managed to flip backwards and land on her feet as Rose landed. _Don't let your anger get the best of you…_Rose's mind warned her as they faced off. Grinning Rose dropped to all fours and swung her foot at Tiffany's but the huntress jumped up, landing on Rose and slamming her against the ground. Thinking quickly, Rose brought her head up, making contact with Tiffany's forehead. As Tiffany groaned in pain, Rose brought her feet up and kicked Tiffany off of her.

Tiffany yelped as she was thrown off of Rose and slammed into the ground beside Tobey, who kicked her off of the ground, where she was slammed into the nearby wall, her staff clattering to the ground. Tiffany dropped to her knees dazed, but she still tried to reach for her staff, only to have it kicked away by Rose, who then delivered a punch to the huntress' face. Tiffany slammed against the wall once more, and panting heavily, looked up as Jake, Sun, Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana approached her.

Genuine fear in her eyes, Tiffany scrambled to her feet and sprinted out the door. Rose smiled, but it faded when Sue grabbed her. "What did you do?" Sue demanded. "You let her get away!"

"Of course I did…" Rose smiled once more. "Jake, follow her! She'll lead you to Jessie!"

Jake nodded and turned with Sun before they lifted off the ground and flew out the door.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Tobey asked Rose.

"I don't know…" Rose muttered. "Just worried about how she'll react, I guess…"

&*%

By the time Tiffany entered through the sliding doors of the Huntslair, only her father was still at the lair. Her father stood in front of the shackled Jessie, working on his staff. He turned and noticed his daughter, who was bruised and panting. "Tiffany, we will go to Chung Li Park the second this dragon is disposed of. Huntsmistress' ord…Wait, what happened?"

"There were too many of them!" Tiffany explained as she caught her breath. "There were two dragons and the others knew kung fu! I couldn't take them all, so I ran."

Tiffany's father lowered the weapon and turned to face her with a stern look in his eyes, just as a piece of the wall was blasted off and Jake and Sun flew in. The look in Tiffany's father's eyes turned to rage. "You stupid girl!" he shouted. "You led them right to us!"

The Chinatown Leader then turned with his staff glowing, but before he could attack, Sun rammed into him, sending the leader slamming against the wall and making him drop his staff.

Jake could sense by the way that Tiffany stood that she was exhausted, so her flew up to her and tried to slam his tail into her, but the huntress flipped sideways and landed on her feet right onto the staff. As her feet touched the staff, it started to transform into a hover-board. As Tiffany started to hover in the air and fly at him, Jake's eyes widened. Tiffany sped to the other side of the room and turned. "Let's see how you like it when I can fly too!" Tiffany exclaimed as she started to shoot at him in a collision course.

Thinking quickly, Jake ducked as the board got close enough, his claws scratching at the bottom as she passed by, ripping out some of the circuits. The board went out of control, swerving across the room with a yelling huntress. Finally, the board just stopped in mid air, throwing Tiffany from it. Tiffany slammed against the wall hard, and she could feel the feeling of cold, metal shackles closing around her wrists, trapping her. Turning her head, she could see that Sun was shackling her father to the wall as well. Tiffany turned her attention back to Jake as she sensed the dragon right in front of her. Anticipating an execution, Tiffany squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them again with surprise as Jake simply removed the key from her belt.

Jake got to Jessie and slowly undid the chains around her snout before unlocking her shackles. As soon as she was free, Jessie rubbed her wrists as Jake walked back over to the captured hunters. "Did the Huntsclan go to Chung Li Park?" Sun was demanding, only the Chinatown Leader was keeping silent. "Did they?!" Sun demanded again, but still got the same result.

"Let me handle this." Jessie offered, flying over to Tiffany and bringing her claws up in order to bring them down. "Where is the Huntsclan? Remember how vile and bloodthirsty we dragons are? Well, you guys were right. So, are you going to tell me?"

Tiffany started to breathe heavily and started to sweat. Finally, she spoke, or rather shouted: "They're at Chung Li Park! Please don't hurt me!"

Jessie lowered her claws with a twisted grin. "Thank you…"

Jake smiled at looked down at the green goop on his arm, and he could see Nana on the other end. "They are at Chung Li Park." Jake explained. "Head on down there."

From the other end, Nana nodded and covered the screen up. Turning his attention back to the other dragons, he spoke: "Let's go stop the Huntsclan."

Taking off into the air, the three dragons flew out from the hole created, leaving the two hunters behind.

&*%

At Chung Li Park, the Huntsmistress and Huntsboy stood over a large cauldron as the rest of the clan stood behind them. Huntsboy handed his mistress an ingredient, who then poured it into the cauldron. As Huntsmistress looked at the water changing color, she grinned.

"Tonight will spell the end for all magical creatures…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review! What did you think about the fight at Wu's and the lair? Too long, too short and anti-climatic, or just right? Please tell me what you , do you think it was out of character for Sun to be interrogating Tiffany like that? I mean, she's obviously a pacifist, but does that mean that she can't still be a little forceful at sometimes. What do you think?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Twelve:

Back at Wu's, Nana stood up from her chair and started to walk to the front, only to have Rose rush up and grab her arm. "My sister…" Rose asked. "Did they save Jessie?" Nana turned around to face Rose, a small, assuring smile on her face. "Do not worry. I am sure they have." Nana said before starting to head for the front again. "Now hurry, we should get going."

Rose nodded and started to follow Nana, but she was called back by Sue, who was standing next to Barney and Mr. Wu, who were both lying on the ground, unconscious. "What about Barney and Mr. Wu?" she asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Nana said. "They simply fainted. We should get going."

"Don't you think we should do something about them, though?" Sue asked, but Rose cut her off. "No!" Rose said. "They'll be fine, we need to hurry!"

Sue was just about to respond, but there was suddenly a loud noise coming from outside, as if a firecracker had just been set off. Everyone rushed outside and gaped in horror as they saw a big golden light explode in the air.

"Oh no…" Nana gasped, before turning to the others. "Children, we must hurry!"

"Oh no, they've cooked the Hanweigh Crab Rangoon recipe!" Sue exclaimed as Rose paled. "Do you think the Huntsman's back?" Rose asked.

"No, children." Nana answered. "I am afraid it is much worse…"

"What could be worse than the Huntsman coming back?!" Rose asked.

"That was not the Hanweigh Crab Rangoon recipe…" Nana answered. "That was the Yanshi Dau Mui recipe…"

"What does that one do?" Tobey asked.

"It will destroy anything that touches the cooked recipe." Nana answered. "The recipe has almost been completed. We must hurry! If the recipe is finished, I will not be able to stop it without the other recipes!"

&*%

Jake, Sun and Jessie continued to fly high above the streets of Chinatown. Suddenly, Jake halted, making Sun and Jessie turn to face him. "Jake, what's wrong?" Sun asked.

"I just realized that we have no idea where Chung Li Park is…" Jake said softly. "How are we gonna get there if we have no idea where it is?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Jessie shot. "Geez, I guess you are. It doesn't take a genius to know that we'll just look for an area with a large army of Huntsclan!"

"Jessie's right, Jake…" Sun replied. "We will find them. You just need to have patience. We should move on." However, just as Sun turned around, they all saw the bright gold light exploding into the sky. "Or we could just go in the direction of the magic…"

"I think that would be good…" Jake answered.

&*%

Sue, Sid and Tobey led the way as the heroes headed to Chung Li Park. Rose ran behind the, with Jim, Harry and Nana beside her. "How much farther?" she asked.

"We're almost there." Sid called back. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes! You just need to tell us one thing: how many clan members will there be?"

"Why are you asking me? How should I know?"

"Could you at least guess?" Tobey asked.

"No!" Rose tried to control her temper, even as she ran. "I was in the New York section of the Huntsclan! Why do you need to know?"

"We should know how many punks we need to take down!" Tobey grinned.

"Fine!" rose gave in. "My guess is that if it anything like the New York branch, then there is going to be a lot! Happy?"

"Not really…" Tobey replied.

&*%

Back at Chung Li Park, the Huntsmistress laughed as she watched the magic explode in the sky. "Excellent!" she rejoiced. "Just one more ingredient to put in and all magical creatures shall be destroyed! Huntsboy, hand me the last ingredient!"

Huntsboy nodded and started to hand Huntsmistress the ingredient, but before he could, a hunter suddenly called out: Mistress, look!"

Huntsmistress and Huntsboy turned their attention to a lone hunter, who was staring at a whole army of soldiers, with a man in armor standing in front of them. The army of hunters all looked at each other, wondering who this man was.

"Men, attack the enemies!" the general shouted, and he and his soldiers charged. The squad of Huntsclan jumped over their leader and started to fight. "Huntsboy…" Huntsmistress turned to her apprentice. "Give me the ingredient."

Huntsboy nodded and held out the recipe, but before the Huntsmistress could reach it, a blast of fire hit Huntsboy, sending him reeling backwards and making him drop the last ingredient as a flash of purple sped by and rammed into Huntsboy just as he was starting to stand up. As Huntsboy and Jessie fought, Huntsmistress spotted the ingredient and flipped, grabbing it and landing on her feet just as she felt a presence land behind her. Turning around, she was facing the American Dragon.

"You're not resurrecting the Huntsman today, punk!" Jake smiled cockily as he turned and tried to slam the cauldron with his tail, only to have a length of chains wrap around his tail; the Huntsmistress had grabbed her staff, had fired chains at him and was now yanking on her staff, pulling Jake toward her. As Jake got close enough, the Huntsmistress raised her staff in order to bring it down behind his left ear, but Jake reacted by blasting fire at her; the Huntsmistress was blasted into the air before she came down hard on her back, her staff falling down to the ground as well and planting itself in the grass blade first.

The Huntsmistress groaned as she slowly started to stand. Turning around to face Jake, she sneered. "Resurrect the Huntsman?" she laughed. "That pathetic excuse for a leader is finally dead, as you soon will be…"

And then, she charged…

&*%

Rose came to an abrupt halt after running for a couple blocks, and now she, Sue, Sid, Tobey, Nana, Jim and Harry were crouching behind a bush. "Okay, we need to think of a plan…" Sue was saying, but Rose wasn't listening. She was watching the battle in front of her.

General Yang was taking on about seven over the Huntsclan members, while his army took on even more hunters. General Yang jumped up and roundhouse kicked all of the hunters before leaping over them and using his stick to swipe them off of their feet. Finally, Rose saw her sister, who was battling Huntsboy with Sun. Both Sun and Jessie were hovering in the air while Huntsboy was swinging his glowing green staff at them. Huntsboy jumped up and tried to fire a blast at her, but Sun slammed her tail into him, sending the Huntsboy backwards. The Huntsboy was thrown against the grass right beside a well in the middle of the park, and as he stood up, Sun and Jessie swooped at him. Huntsboy jumped up and landed on Sun's back, running down her scales before jumping up at Jessie, kicking her in the stomach. Huntsboy flipped to the ground and pointed his staff at her, firing lethal energy.

Rose watched as her sister flew out of harm's way. Thinking it over, Rose quickly decided to help her sister, and she jumped from the bush and started running into the battle. "Rose!" Sid shouted as he saw her, and he jumped out of the bush immediately, followed by the others. "We need to cover her!" Sid declared.

"Right!" Tobey agreed. "Let's go!"

But before any of them could move, a small squad of about fifteen hunters spotted them and jumped into the air, escaping their fight from Yang's soldiers. Jim and Harry panicked and turned around, running in terror. "Go after them!" one of the hunters shouted, and five of the hunters broke off and chased after the two amateur thieves.

The hunters the charged, one swinging his staff at Sid; Sid dodged the staff by bending backwards, the swinging staff missing his face. Sid grabbed hold of the staff and was able to grab the staff and kick the hunter right off of his feet. Meanwhile Nana was able to get a few hits on one of the hunters and was able to knock him down as another hunter slammed into Sid, slamming him right into another hunter that Sue was fighting.

"Thanks, bro." Sue said as her brother and the hunter toppled over. She bent over and helped Sid to his feet, they both then turned around to see Tobey exchanging punches with another hunter. Tobey managed to jump up over the hunter's fist, and he grabbed the hunter's arm as he kicked the hunter in the face, making him topple over.

"Let's go, guys!" Sue said. "We need to find those recipes!" The three then turned around, only to see the remaining hunters that they were fighting.

"You're not going anywhere…" one said.

&*%

Rose ran passed every single battle in the park, until she caught sight of her sister and Sun still fighting Huntsboy. Rose smiled with relief and started to make her way to that battle, only to let out a gasp as she was thrown off of her feet and she slammed onto her stomach. Rolling over, she could see three hunters standing over her. "You're not going anywhere, traitor!" one of them snarled.

With a battle cry, Rose jumped up onto her feet and attacked one of the hunters, grabbing him by the neck with her boots and then flipping over him, throwing the hunter from his feet and into a group of Huntsclan members fighting Yang's soldiers a couple feet away. Rose's grin, however, faded when another one of the hunters grabbed her, trying to trap her. Rose reacted quickly, and flipped up, kicking the hunter in the face.

As the hunter who had trapped her stumbled backwards, Rose turned to face the final hunter, who tried to punch her. Rose stepped back, avoiding all of his punches until she sensed that the second hunter was right behind her. Grinning, Rose ducked and rolled out of the way as she heard two grunts of pain. Turning her head, she could see both hunters falling to the ground.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle; they had been so stupid. Her grin even widened as she stood up and watched the battle between her sister and Sun and Huntsboy. Huntsboy jumped up trying to swing his staff at Jessie, but Jessie wrapped her tail around his ankle and threw him against the ground hard.

Huntsboy hit the ground and rolled across it like a rag-doll. He finally came to a stop as there was a loud crack when his foot snagged on a stone. As Huntsboy sat up screaming in pain, he could see that a bone was sticking out of his leg. Huntsboy roared with rage and pain as he grabbed his staff, which he aimed directly at Jessie's chest.

Watching this, Rose's grin faded. Perhaps it was just common sense or her training in the clan, but she knew what was going to happen even before the staff started to glow. Rose took off in a sprint, reaching Jessie and pushing her out of the way just in time. Jessie hit the ground and looked up just in time to see the plasma hit Rose. Rose let out a scream of pain as she was thrown from her feet, flying backwards briefly before smashing to the ground.

Jessie quickly picked herself up and flew over to where her rescuer was lying. Looking down on her, Jessie's eyes widened. Steam was coming from Rose's body, part of her clothing was burned away and her eyes were open and glassy. She was dead.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: What did you think? This one took quite a bit of thought, actually. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Chapter Thirteen:

Jessie continued to stare down at the body of her sister; her long lost sister who she had shown nothing but hostility and hatred towards, the sister who she had almost torn to pieces upon their first meeting; her sister, who had now given her life to protect her. What was this feeling that Jessie felt in her chest? Jessie knew the feeling, but didn't know if she was supposed to be feeling it. The feeling coursing throughout her entire body was none other than the feelings of sadness and remorse.

Jessie's lip quivered and tears started to form. She felt horrible…for everything. Her sister really had changed and only wanted to make up for her wrongs, and she had been so mean to her. And now she was gone…

Jessie was torn away from her mourning when she heard the laughter of the Huntsboy, who had lowered his staff and was now getting a kick out a dragon suffering over a hunter's demise. All of Jessie's sadness disappeared from her body and was replaced with rage. With a roar, Jessie flew at Huntsboy and wrapped her tail tightly around the young hunter's neck, lifting him off the ground. "You're lucky…" Jessie's eyes were filled with hatred as she watched the Huntsboy choke; his arms reaching up for her tail, making Jessie tighten her grip. "…because you're not going to live long enough to regret what you've just done…"

"Jessie!" a shout from Sun came, and at the next moment, the Korean Dragon was at Jessie's side, putting a clawed hand on her scaly shoulder. "Jessie, please…Don't do this!"

"He's a murderer…" Jessie stated darkly as she shrugged her shoulder away from Sun's grip. "He deserves it…"

"He's just a boy!" Sun declared. "And even if he does, which I do not believe, it is not our place. Please Jessie, let him go…"

Jessie growled and stared into the terrified eyes of Huntsboy, and her eyes lightened up. Seeing him so frightened because of her frightened her. Sun was right. It wasn't her place. The tears returned once again as Jessie slowly released her tail from around Huntsboy's neck. Huntsboy fell to the ground on his rear, gasping for breath as Jessie turned around, allowing her tears to fall as Sun approached her.

"Well done, Jessie…" Sun told her.

As soon as Huntsboy had gotten enough air to realize what was going on again, he growled with anger as he watched the dragons hug. Reaching into his boot that was on the foot of his broken leg, Huntsboy slowly and painfully pulled out a dagger and slowly started to stand with a hiss of pain, with his dagger raised.

Sun's eyes widened as she saw the Huntsboy standing with a weapon. Sun spread apart from Jessie and whirled her around so that Jessie could see the threat; thinking quickly, Jessie rose into the air and slammed her tail into Huntsboy, sending him flying into the well, where he slammed into the well with such force that the stone crumbled away and Huntsboy fell backwards into the hole. As he fell, Huntsboy slammed the blade of the knife into the wall, stopping his fall, but only for a little while. Under Huntsboy's weight, the dagger started to carve down the wall before it finally retracted from the wall altogether. Huntsboy let out a shrill shriek of terror as he plummeted into the darkness.

&*%

Jim and Harry continued to run in fright, with the five hunters still chasing after them. "Jim, we can't just keep running from them!" Harry called out to his friend.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jim called back. "I'm getting tired! We need to think of something!"

"I have an idea!" Harry suddenly shouted. "We need to split up!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Almost reluctantly, Jim separated from Jim, and two of the hunters chased after him. Harry watched where Jim was running, and he made an abrupt turn and headed toward him. Jim saw his friend and, realizing what he was trying to do, jumped out of the way, as did Harry, making it so that the hunters didn't see it happen until it was too late. Harry and Jim highfived each other as the hunters fell.

&*%

The battle for Sue, Sid and Tobey continued to rage on. Sid tried to kick one of the hunters, but the hunter grabbed him by the ankle and threw him to the ground just as Tobey jumped in the air, on a collision course with the hunter. The hunter looked up and saw him, easily jumping out of the way as Tobey came down, his fist smashing into the ground, making him hiss in pain. The hunter took this time to try to swing the blade of the staff at Tobey's head, only to have Sue slam into him, her foot making contact with his face.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Sue warned as Sid and Tobey got up. The three then attacked the hunters together, with one combined attack.

&*%

Jake saw the Huntsmistress coming for him, and he managed to swoop into the air before she could swipe at him with her staff. Huntsmistress growled and jumped up, landing on Jake's back, her glowing green staff aimed for his head. Thinking quickly, Jake spun around, throwing Huntsmistress from him. Huntsmistress flipped in the air, putting her feet on her staff as it transformed into a hover-board.

The Huntsmistress caught sight of Jake as he landed on the ground. With a grin from behind her dragon skull helmet, Huntsmistress shot towards Jake, slamming into him and sending him slamming to the ground. The Huntsmistress jumped from the board as she passed Jake, flipping backwards onto her feet as her board reverted back to being a staff.

Jake rolled over onto his belly and watched as the Huntsmistress clutched her falling staff with one hand while her other hand reached her belt and pulled out the ingredient. "The Yanshi Dau Miu Recipe now seals your doom, dragon!" Huntsmistress cackled as she dropped the ingredient.

Jake's eyes widened as the Huntsclan leader dropped the ingredient. Jake forced himself up and soared at the Huntsmistress, but the villainess brought her leg and spun around, kicking Jake in the chest. Jake fell backwards onto his back and could only look up as the completed recipe started to bubble before it shot up out of the pot and landed on the grass in the form of a large, gold twister of death.

&*%

Nana, who had been fighting a clan member, had her attention pulled away from her foe as she saw the recipe completed. "Oh no…" Nana tried to run over to the cauldron, but she found herself falling onto the ground face-first as the hunter tripped her.

"Nana!" Nana could hear a shout come from Sue; she turned her head to see the three kids running to aid her, but the hunters they had been fighting jumped up and landed in front of them, blocking from helping their Nana with their staffs.

Nana found herself studying the battlefield. To her shock, General Yang and his soldiers had all been defeated, and were now altogether tied to the ground with chains from the hunters' staffs.

Nana also caught sight of Jim and Harry, who were running right passed her, as they were being chased by the hunters they had previously taken down. "Why can't these guys just stay down?" Harry asked as one of the hunters chasing them leapt over their heads and landed right in front of them.

"Time to turn around…" Jim said as he and Harry tried to run a different way, only to both be knocked from their feet with the hunter's staff. As the two fell down, Nana looked up, sensing the feeling of glowing plasma nearing her body; the hunter had his staff pointed right at her head.

&*%

Huntsmistress continued to laugh manically as Jake used his wings to help him get to his feet. Suddenly, he grinned, as the Huntsmistress' evil laugh ended as she turned her head to see the magical twister coming right for her. With a yelp, Huntsmistress jumped out of the way, right towards Jake's direction. Jake hovered in the air and brought his tail up, slamming into the Huntsclan leader's chest.

The Huntsmistress let out a shout as she was thrown high up into the air before she came down on the ground, dazed. "Ha!" Jake mocked her. "You're not so strong! Hunts-punk was harder to defeat than you are!"

Huntsmistress growled as she got to her feet, whirling around and jerking her staff back and forth, shooting out several blasts of energy. "Don't you dare mock me!" she roared.

Jake managed to avoid the blasts, as he was able to perform several maneuvers. The Huntsmistress had a mad gleam in her eyes as she continued to fire blast after blast at him. Jake knew that the Hunstmistress was aiming for one of two things: to either shoot at him until he flew into the magical twister or until he came down to fight her himself. If he could control it, he would not do either.

Jake watched as the Huntsmistress jumped and rolled across, avoiding the magical twister as it came toward her once again. "Why don't you come down here and fight me, dragon?" she mocked. "That is, unless you're not as tough as you pose yourself off as!"

"Do I look stupid to you?" Jake called down to her.

"As a matter of fact, dragon…" The Huntsmistress suddenly said, pointing her staff up directly at him. "You do…" The Huntsmistress then fired a length of chains at Jake as she jumped forward, avoiding the twister once more. The chains found their target in Jake's neck, as they wrapped around it, choking Jake.

The Huntsmistress laughed evilly as she swung around Jake's body, yanking on the chains, choking Jake even more and making him shoot higher up in the air in an attempt to get her to let go. Unfortunately, this did not go as planned. The Huntsmistress discarded her staff, dropping it on the ground as she swung on the chains, helping her land on Jake's stomach as Jake rolled over in an attempt to get the chains off his neck.

Huntsmistress chuckled evilly as she held up her fists, two glowing green blades protruded from her sleeves, and with a malicious look in her eyes, she brought one of them down near Jake's chest; Jake reacted quickly and grabbed her fist, holding it back. However, this wasn't enough to stop the Huntsmistress, who curled her other hand up in a fist and brought it down near Jake's neck; Jake once again grabbed her fist with his claws.

Jake grunted and could feel sweat pour down his forehead as he struggled to hold back his foe. He could see Huntsmistress' eyes shining with near victory as he suddenly roared as he felt a sharp pain in his knee. Jake shot up, making the Huntsmistress screech as she fell backwards, causing her to reach out and grab Jake's tail.

Jake roared once again as he fell back to the ground below, flaring his wings shortly before impact, softening the blow. Jake slammed onto his side while the Huntsmistress rolled across the ground three or four times before coming to a stop on her stomach. Jake hissed with pain as he looked down at his knee to see a sharp knife inside it, connected to the Huntsmistress' boot. Jake wrapped his claws around the boot and ripped it out with another roar.

Jake started to sit up when he heard a groan coming from the Huntsmistress. Huntsmistress slowly stood up, turning around with an enraged look in her eyes. Jake looked down to see her bare left foot, the start of a purple dragon birthmark at the tip of her big toe. The mark went up her foot, and Jake was sure that it ended somewhere on her left leg. "You'll pay for that, dragon!" Huntsmistress roared, but before she could take another step or say another word, Jake could see the magical twister coming toward her.

The Huntsmistress' eyes widened and she turned her head to the side, but it was too late to do anything. The magic twister was upon her, and the Huntsmistress howled with agony as she was lifted off the ground as the force of the magic started to shred her uniform and cape, as well as pull apart her dragon helmet, each of the broken pieces shooting up to the heart of the twister. Her black under mask was also shredded, finally revealing her face, but her skin was quickly shredded off as her long dark brown hair started to fly off piece by piece. When her uniform, cape, mask, skin, under mask and hair were all gone, the only thing that remained were her bones, which followed suit and shot up into the heart of the twister.

&*%

As Nana saw this from her place on the ground, she could help but smile as the hunters looked absolutely shocked over what had just happened. Before the hunters could do anything else, there was a large amount of dragons soaring above. Nana and the others looked up with awe as the dragons dropped large nets down, ultimately trapping all the surviving hunters.

There was a swooshing sound, and Nana stood up to face a purple dragon and a maroon dragon with grey facial hair. "We apologize for being late…" the purple dragon said as Sue, Sid and Tobey approached their Nana.

"Nana, what are we going to do about the recipe?" Sid asked.

"Excuse me?" The maroon dragon asked. "What do you mean by recipe?"

"Why don't you turn around?" Tobey said. "I mean, how could you miss it?" In response to this, both of the dragons looked as if they were about to growl at him, but Sue suddenly shouted: "Jake, the recipes!"

Jake, who was too injured to do much else, had been lying on the ground, rolling out of the way if the twister came toward him. As the twister was not near him at the moment, Jake perked up when he heard Sue calling him. As soon as he registered the fact that Sue was trying to tell him something about the recipes, Jake turned his head to see the recipes lying right where they had been left…which was right where the twister was headed.

Jake's eyes widened and he tried to lift off the ground, but found that he was too weak from the blood loss. "Jake!" Sue called. "What are you doing?" When it became clear to Sue that Jake could not do anything, she took matters into her own hands. Despite her Nana, Sid and Tobey calling for her to stop, Sue ran out for the recipes. She reached the recipes quickly and snatched them before jumping and rolling out of the way just as the twister reached the spot where the recipes had been.

Sue ran back to her Nana and handed her the recipes. "Thank you, Sue." Nana gratefully said as she shuffled through the recipes. "And thank goodness, they are all here…Ah…The Yanshi Dau Mui Recipe…" Nana read through the recipe, her relieved smile widened as she finished.

"What is it, Nana?" Sid asked.

"It appears…" Nana smiled. "That the ingredients to the antidote can be found here."

"What?" Sid asked. "Nana, you can't be serious!"

"I am…" Nana bent down and plucked out a handful of pebbles. "The ingredients are all right here…"

Meanwhile, Jake was still lying on the ground when he realized that the twister had turned away from its course for the recipes and was now coming for him. Panicking, Jake turned his head and looked at his wings as he tried to flap them. "Come on, wings!" Jake pleaded. "Come on!"

With one big flap, Jake finally lifted off the ground. Jake started to feel dizzy, but seeing the twister coming toward him gave him a bigger incentive to try harder. Shutting his eyes, Jake gave one larger flap and shot forward, just missing the twister. Jake let out a yell as he was unable to control his flight and started to go out of control.

Sue, Sid and Tobey, who had been frantically discussing who would put the ingredients in, suddenly turned around when they heard a loud clanging sound. The cauldron had tipped over as Jake slammed into it. The cooked recipe spilled onto the grass as the swerving dragon plowed into the grass at the feet of the others. To the amazement of Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana, the second the cooked recipe touched the ground, a second twister quickly formed and combined with the first twister. "Nice going, dragon!" Tobey chastised.

"Say what?" Jake shot back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Nana demanded as she bent over again and pulled out more pebbles. "I'll be right back, children."

Before Sue, Sid or Tobey could say anything, their Nana bolted off, jumping away from the twister as she made her way to a nearby tree. No one could see what Nana was doing, as the moving twister was blocking her from view. Finally, Nana returned, dodging the twister before making her way back over to the others. "Jake!" she declared as she handed him the pebbles and a couple pieces of tree bark. "Jake, you have to drop these into the twister! It is the only way!"

Jake stared into the woman's eyes for a second and after a minute, he nodded. Gritting his teeth, Jake flapped his wings, taking off into the air. As soon as Jake was in the air, he started to feel dizzy, but he willed himself to carry on. However, just when Jake thought he was he was going to make it, he got a large, painful feeling in his wings, and they stopped abruptly. With a yelp, Jake slammed down on the grass, the ingredients flying out of his grip and coming to a stop a couple inches away.

Lifting his head up, Jake caught sight of the ingredients and tried to grab them, only to freeze as he realized that the twister was coming right for him. Jake tried to roll away, only to realize that he was too weak to even do that. Jake finally gave up and was about to accept his fate when he suddenly felt something ram into him.

Jake grunted as he slammed onto his back; turning his head, Jake could see that Sid was kneeling on the grass. Jake could see the twister moving over the ingredients, and after a tense moment of the twister staying in that spot, the twister slowly started to shrink and fade away until it was completely gone.

Sid got to his feet and slowly helped Jake to his feet as the American Dragon reverted to his human form. Jake saw the others coming up to them, and Jake could feel Sue taking his other arm and pulling it over her shoulder. "Way to go, Jake!" she complemented. "You did it."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review. There is only one chapter left, and yes, Jake will find out about Rose.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chinatown Dragon 3: Return to Chinatown

Final Chapter:

Sue and Sid led Jake over to the others where the armies of dragons were huddled together; two dragons stood side by side and the groups of two each took a separate net containing some of the captured hunters before taking off.

Sue and Sid sat Jake down as Sue tore off a piece of her tank-top, which she used to tie around Jake's wounded leg. "That should do until we can get you back to Wu's." Sue told him with an assuring voice as the two dragons approached him.

"Well done, Jake." Councilor Andam told him. "And to all of you who helped defeat the Chinatown section of the Huntsclan. You are all great heroes…"

"Good to know…" Jake muttered as Sue and Sid helped him stand up. "Wait…all? Rose!"

"The Huntsgirl?" Kulde asked. "What is she doing here?"

"Don't worry, Jake." Sue told him, not addressing the council members. "We'll find her."

"Sooner might be better than later, Sue." Sid added.

"Your brother is right, Sue." Nana confirmed. "Jim and Harry will check to see if General Yang's army needs any help."

"Oh no…" General Yang smiled. "It is no problem. You do not have to worry about us. In fact, I think it is time that we returned…"

"We should probably get going, too." Jim added.

As the groups split up, Yang and his soldiers and Jim and Harry going one way and Sue, Sid, Tobey, Jake and Nana going the other, Andam and Kulde each gave each other a look before they followed in the direction that Jake was going in…

&*%

Jake and the others soon found the area where Jessie and Sun were. Jake noticed that Jessie was crouched down next to something, but he couldn't see what. He could also see that Sun was standing over her; once again, Jake did not know why. However, Jake could feel a sense of dread making his heart sink.

And then, Jake realized what was going on. Rose was lying on the ground and wasn't moving. Jessie was hunched over her and was crying. Sun was trying to comfort her…

"Oh no…" Jake tried to get away from Sue and Sid, but they were holding on tightly. "No! Rose is hurt!" Jake tried to reason, but the two siblings still kept a tight grip. Finally, Jake had had enough and pulled away from the two. Jake ran with a limp until he was only a couple feet away from Rose. Unfortunately, that was when Jake's strength failed; Jake hit the grass hard, but he still knew that he had to get to Rose. Reaching his hand out, Jake planted his fingers into the grass, pulling himself closer and closer until he was at his destination.

Jake stared down at the girl he loved; there was hole in her shirt that was burned away and Jake could see that there was a large burn spot on her stomach. Starting to panic, Jake looked up at her face, where his heart shattered when he realized that her eyes were open and lifeless. Jake turned his head so that he was staring at Jessie's tear streaked face as Sun put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no…" Jake looked up to see Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana all standing behind him. "What happened?" Sid asked.

Sun opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but before she could, Kulde cut her off. "I think it is obvious." He declared. "The Huntsgirl attacked and she was forced to end her. Do not worry; it is better this way…"

Jessie stared up at the two dragons. "What are you talking about?" she choked out, but Sun stopped her.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sun chastised. "This girl sacrificed her life for her sister! And here you are, acting like her heroic sacrifice is the defeat of an enemy! I always thought it was wrong to question your authority, but now I'm not so sure…"

Both councilors took a step back, as if they had both been slapped. Finally, Councilor Andam spoke: "Is this true, Jessie?"

Jessie, who was too distraught to do anything else, simply nodded. Everyone stared down at Rose with sad looks on their faces. Jake, who had been trying to hold back tears, finally gave in and allowed his tears to fall. After a couple moments of silence, Tobey's face suddenly brightened, and he turned to his Nana. "Nana, we can save her!" he exclaimed.

"Tobey, you're crazy!" Sue shot. "There is no way to bring anyone back!"

"No?" Tobey grabbed the recipes from his Nana and flipped through them until he pulled one out and held it out for everyone to see. "What about the Hanweigh Crab Rangoon Recipe, then? You know the one we thought the clan was going to use?"

Jake's eyes widened, and despite himself he smiled and slowly stood up. "Tobey!" he exclaimed. "I would hug you if I didn't think you would karate chop me in the neck!"

"Nana, do you think it could work?" Sid asked.

"Personally, I think this recipe should never be used." Nana took the recipes back from Tobey and looked at them. "But we must try…" She sighed.

&*%

There was a ringing sound as the door to Wu's Garden opened. Sun entered, carrying Rose's limp body. Sun was followed by Jessie and Nana, and then Sue and Sid helping Jake, then Tobey, and finally, Andam and Kulde. Barney was sitting at a table reading a comic book when he noticed the new arrivals. His eyes widened as he set the book down and got up from his seat as Sun set Rose down on a table on the opposite side of the room. Barney walked up to the table as Nana rushed to the kitchen. "Whoa, what happened?" he asked.

"Not now Barney, okay?" Sid asked, but Barney had caught sight of the body.

"Whoa…" Barney looked disturbed. "Is she…dead?"

"Barney, I really think you should leave…" Sue said softly. "Just for a while…"

Before Barney could reply, Jake finally lost it. "Where's the recipe?" he demanded. "Shouldn't it be ready by now?"

"Just wait, Jake." Sue tried to calm the American Dragon down. "It will take a couple of…" However, before she could finish, her Nana entered carrying a bowl which she set down on the table next to Rose's body. "Let's hope this works."

Nana took the bowl from the table as she silently instructed Sun to lift Rose up. With Rose in a sitting position, Nana put the bowl to her lips and tipped it, spilling the recipe into her mouth. As soon as the bowl had been emptied, Nana set the bowl down as Sun lowered Rose back down. "D-Did it work?" Jessie finally asked with a look of fear on her face.

Nana looked from the bowl back to Rose's body with a look of confusion on her face. "Nana…" Sue said. "What went wrong? Shouldn't the recipe have worked?"

"I…I don't know, Sue…" Nana answered truthfully. "It should have worked. I don't know what has happened."

"You mean…" Jake asked. "It didn't work?"

When Jessie heard Jake say this, her semi-hopeful look mixed within her fearful face completely faded and tears started to form once again. "Wh…What do yo…you mean it didn't work?" the young dragon struggled to hold back a sob. "But I…I was so mean to he…her! N…Now I'll never get a c…chance to…to apologize!"

"Oh Jessie…" Sun comforted. As tears fell, Jessie turned and wrapped her arms around Sun, crying on her shoulder as the Korean Dragon comforted. Everyone looked at the two dragons with sad looks on their faces. Jake himself had stopped trying to fight the tears and was now looking down at the floor, letting his tears drop against the tiles. Everyone was so lost in their own sorrow that they all nearly jumped in the air when they heard a rather loud cough.

Turning their heads, everyone gasped when they saw Rose sitting up on the table, gasping for breath as the fatal wound on her stomach slowly started to magically heal. As soon as the wound had completely disappeared, Rose groaned as she started to slowly slide off of the table, but before she could get to the floor, there was a flash of light and Jessie flew over to her sister and wrapped her in a big dragon hug. Rose's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "D…Did I miss something?" she asked as the others approached them.

"Whoa…" Barney said with awe. "You really need to fill me in on all this magic stuff!"

Jessie, who had previously been crying tears of sadness, was now crying tears of relief. "You saved me…" Jessie whispered thankfully as she hugged her twin. As Rose smiled and started to hug her sister back, a now dragon Jake landed behind her and hugged her as well; "Don't scare me like that again." He whispered into her ear.

"Huntsgirl…" Jessie and Jake separated from Rose as Andam and Kulde approached them. "Huntsgirl…" Councilor Andam repeated. "We apologize for not trusting you before."

"What?" Rose asked.

"They decided to send you to Mom, Dad and me so I would take care of you…" Jessie said in a small voice, making Rose gasp.

"We are sorry, Huntsgirl." Kulde said. "We did not believe that we could trust you, not until after hearing about what happened during the battle."

"We now see that it you have indeed changed…" Andam finished. "Please accept our apology."

"Also…" Kulde added after a moment. "All of you are required to be on the Island of Draco on exactly a week from today."

"Wait…" Sid replied. "The Island of where?"

&*%

It was sunset the next day when the three dragons arrived back in New York with Rose on Jake's back. Rose held onto Jake's neck as she stared into the horizon. It wasn't long until she could see her new home. Rose found herself smiling. She couldn't wait to see her parents again; then they could be a family.

Finally, the three dragons landed. As Sun and Jessie reverted to their human forms, Rose slid off Jake's back, allowing him to turn into a human. Jessie then slowly walked up the stairs, followed by Rose and then Jake and Sun. Jessie brought her fist up and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door swung open and Rose and Jessie's parents both stood in the doorway. "Jessie!" their mother shouted with joy as she embraced her daughter. "Jessie! Thank god you're safe! You're not hurt, are you?"

"No…" Jessie answered as she hugged her mother back. "No. Mom, Rose saved me."

Their mother smiled as mother and daughter parted; Rose now saw that her parents were now close enough to her that they were able to both hug her. "Rose, what happened to you?" her mother asked as she caught sight of her burned shirt as she let go of Rose. "Did you get hurt?"

"I…" Rose stuttered, not knowing what to say. Finally, she decided to tell them the truth. "I kind of…died…"

"What?!" her mother demanded. "That's not possible! You're right here!"

"Magic recipes…" Jake chimed in. "They work wonders…" And then, when he noticed the way Rose's parents were looking at him, he started to step down the steps after Sun. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your family reunion. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

Rose watched as the two dragons departed, flying off into the sunset. As soon as they were gone, Rose turned and walked into her home before closing the door behind her.

&*%

Exactly one week later, all of the heroes were standing in the main hall at the Island of Draco. Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana all sat on a bench while Rose stood next to Jake, Sun and Jessie. Jake, Sun and Jessie were all in their dragon forms while Rose was clad in her new "hunting" outfit, with the burn hole on her shirt having been sewn up. "I wonder what they want with us…" Sid spoke up.

"Oh, they probably want to erase your memories." Jessie said with a grin on her face. "Not to mention the fact that they probably want to throw Huntsgirl in a prison cell." Jessie's grin widened as she caught her sister's glare. "Kidding! I'm only kidding…"

Before Rose could respond, the large doors opened and Fu Dog walked inside. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the dog asked. "You're all needed out there! Jake, the old man would be so proud of you. In fact, he would be proud of all of you."

Sue, Sid, Tobey and their Nana all stood up as they followed Rose and the dragons outside where they found that they were standing in front of a huge crowd of dragons. "Whoa…" Tobey gaped, before he smiled. "These must be our fans! We…are…awesome!"

As Tobey spoke, Councilor Andam handed Jessie several medals. Councilor Andam then rejoined Kulde and the two began to talk to the crowd, although Jake, Sun, Rose, Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana were all not completely sure what exactly they were saying. As the councilors talked, Jessie took each of the medals and slowly started to distribute them; slipping them over the necks of Sue, Sid, Tobey and Nana. "You are lucky." Jessie said softly and in a very business-like way. "You four are the only mortals to ever receive this honor. For stopping the Chinatown Huntsclan, for helping rescue me and for saving my sister's life, I award you these medals."

Jessie then walked away from them, walking passed Rose and to the two dragons. "Jake Long and Sun Park…" Jessie spoke. "For stopping the Chinatown Huntsclan and for rescuing me, I award you these medals. Jake, your grandfather would be proud."

After slipping the medals over their heads, Jessie made her way over to Rose and faced her. "Rose…" Jessie said slowly. "For helping rescue me, for helping defeat the Chinatown Huntsclan and for saving my life, I award you, my sister, this medal." As soon as Jessie had slipped the medal over her sister's head, Rose was caught off guard as Jessie wrapped her arms around her and hugged. As Jessie parted, she stared into Rose's eyes and said softly. "Thank you. And, I'm sorry…"

As Jessie turned around, so did the council; both councilors were gesturing to the heroes. "And now, the heroes who defeated the Chinatown Huntsclan!"

&*%

After meeting many of the dragons on the island, Rose sat alone on the edge of the island, looking down at the roaring and splashing waves hundreds of feet below. Rose was not surprised that many of the dragons still did not trust her, and a part of her thought it was a bad idea to be alone near the edge of the island.

Rose suddenly whirled around when she heard a twig snap from behind her. However, Rose was relieved to see that it was only Jake, Sue, Sid and Tobey. "What are you doing, Rose?" Jake asked.

"Just sitting here…" Rose turned back around and looked back down at the water. "This island is beautiful, Jake. I'm so glad I'm here as a guest and not a prisoner…" As she finished speaking, she got to her feet and walked to the others.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Sue spoke. "It was very interesting working with both of you. Jake: good luck with your dragon duties. Rose: I hope you enjoy your family."

"Sue! Sid! Tobey!" Nana appeared behind the no later than when Sue said these words. "Children, we should get going."

"Okay, Nana." Sue replied. "Just a second…" She then turned the two and smiled. "Maybe we'll cross paths again one of these days?"

"You never know…" Jake smiled as the three teens turned and followed their Nana. With the three gone, Jake and Rose walked over to the edge and sat down, looking down at the waves. "So, you want to go for a flight?" Jake asked her.

"No." Rose replied. "I've had enough flying for a while."

"That's a shame…" Jake grinned. "Because I have to fly you home."

"Then I'll stay here for a few days." Rose grinned back. "I'll think of something to do. Like what I'm doing now…" As she spoke, she reached out and grabbed Jake's hand, holding it in her own as they both continued to stare down at the water.

&*%

After an elevator ride from hell and an overnight flight, Sue, Sid and Tobey had arrived back at Wu's by the early morning. The three sat on the roof in the garden, huddled together as their Nana sat on a bench and put the recipes back in her book, where they magically connected to the book. Nana smiled as she closed the book, all recipes intact. "Excellent work, children." She praised. "It was a long journey, but now I believe that we don't have to worry about the recipes anymore."

"That's a relief!" Tobey exclaimed. "Not to mention the fact that I'm glad to be back!"

"You three must be tired." Nana said. "Why don't you go inside and I'll have Calvin cook you up a nice dinner?"

"That sounds good to me." Sue said as she stood up with her brother and friend before they walked inside. Alone, Nana turned and walked over to her Scholar Stone, entered the code and placed the book inside.

Mei Hua watched as the stone closed up. Placing her hand on the stone, Mei Hua sighed before she turned from the stone and walked back into Wu's Garden, the door closing behind her.

END

**A/N: That is the end of my **_**Chinatown Dragon**_** trilogy and I hope everyone who read enjoyed it. I never imagined that it would come this far when I first started the first one, but now**** that it has come this far, I am pretty pleased with how it turned out, despite a couple flaws**

**I admit that I used the recipe for my own little deus ex machina, but I hope you can see why I did it.  
**

**I can only think of two words to end this author's note: Please review! **


End file.
